Lexie Stilinski - Teen Girl
by teengirl0612
Summary: Lexie Stilinski is the twin sister of Stiles, best friend of Scott McCall, Lydia Martin, Malia Tate, Kira Yukimura and Derek Hale. Together, they make the unstoppable pack protecting Beacon Hills, with Scott as their leader. However, when new enemies arise, sometimes, being a human isn't enough. FRIENDSHIP, LOVE, FAMILY, HURT/COMFORT, HUMOR, ADVENTURE
1. Chapter 1

"You broke the kids leg?" I gasp.

"Well he didn't meant to obviously! We're at the hospital now, are you on your way to Derek's?"

"Yeah, do you want me to come to the hospital and pick you guys up?" I question.

"I mean, that would be nice considering you stole my jeep"

"I didn't steal the jeep Stiles! I dropped you off when I was the one who got the car today and I wanted to go see my friend who I am going to see right now, because he recently was turned into his teenage self and is now not an alpha" I explain.

"Yeah fine. I'll just find my own way home"

"Yes you will twin brother, you'll figure it out you're the smart one. Bye, love you"

"Yeah you too"

I roll my eyes and hang up the speaker phone. As I finish the call, I pull up to Derek's loft. Derek and I have become close friends, I think it's because I was the only one who really liked him or thought he was good in the start. I walk inside the loft and see him at the table with Peter.

"How's it going boys?"

"Well, we've lost all our money so it's great, what about you?"

"It was great until I saw your face Peter" I smile.

Derek chuckles and Peter scoffs then walks upstairs.

"How are you? Not talking about the money here, talking about-"

"This" he says and glows his eyes.

Yellow, they're yellow.

"Yeah, that's new" I nod, "Do you have any idea how it happened? How does that happen?"

"I don't know, that's why I need Kate" he sighs.

"We'll figure it out" I assure him.

"Always positive Lex, that's why I like you" he states.

"You're always gloomy but I still like you so don't worry" I laugh.

Derek's phone calls and he answers it, he looks shocked.

"Say that again I'm putting you on speaker with Lex" he instructs.

"There was a guy with no mouth on a roof and killed a kid that attacked me, he ate a security guard. His teeth were razor sharp and eyes glowed. Then this guy came out of no where and threw an axe straight in the guys heart. He then left. Come now, to the roof" Scott declares.

My phone buzzes and I see it's a text from Stiles.

"Come to Scott's now, don't tell Derek"

"I have to go to the hospital" he states.

"Yeah that's fine I have to go home anyway" I nod.

We both leave our seperate ways and I drive to Scott's. When I get there Stiles and Scott rush down stairs to my entrance.

"What's going on?" I ask confused.

"On the roof, the creature took Liam and threw him off the roof, I caught him but, with my teeth" Scott admits scared.

"You bite him? That means he's going to turn"

"Or die" Stiles adds.

"How old is he?"

"Fifteen"

"Wait, where is Liam no?" I question confused.

They both look to each other guilty. They lead me upstairs to Scotts bathroom, he pulls back the shower curtain to reveal Liam, with tape around his mouth, chest, arms and legs.

I turn back to Scott and Stiles.

"Seriously?"

"He wouldn't listen to us!" Scott declares.

"So you don't tie the kid up and scare the hell out of him! Lift him up and put him on a chair out here, then, you'll talk to him" I instruct looking to Scott.

They nod and we all get Liam out putting him on the chair.

"Listen, I'm going to take the tape off and you're going to be quiet, if you scream or shout it goes straight back on" Stiles demands and then rips it off.

"Okay Scott, go ahead" I nod.

"Alright, Liam, what happened to you tonight, you're going to change now, you'll be different"

"Or die, either one" Stiles shrugs.

I hit my idiot twin shoulder and he looks at me confused.

"You're not going to die Liam, at least not likely. It's a possibility but-" Scott stops rambling when Liam starts to cry.

"Liam, guys let's take the tape off now"

They both nod agreeing and saying sorry, we take off the tape and Liam stands up, then all of a sudden, he brings the chair around and smashes it against Scott. I'm in between the boys, when Scott falls down, I fall down with him.

"Liam! What the hell?" Stiles says and then I hear a loud punch.

Liam runs out, just as we all do and then charge at him. We all fall down the stairs and at the bottom, we all grab each other.

"I got him! I got him!" Stiles shouts, we all look around and see that Stiles has Scotts leg in his hand.

We look out the door, which has opened.

"Just let him go, he needs to cook down. We'll talk to him at school" I suggest.

"Yeah, I go with that plan" Stiles nods.

We finally find Liam at school. I run around with Stiles, we end up trapping Liam, us on one side, Scott on the other.

"Look just let us talk to you, please" Scott begs.

Liam's nods, Scott clears his throat and looks to me for reassurance. I nod.

"Look, Liam. We're brothers now"

"Oh my god" I roll my eyes, Stiles saying it at the exact same time as me.

"When I bit you, I, I gave you a gift"

This just keeps getting better and better.

"I don't know what you're saying! But I'm fine!" Liam shouts and reveals that the bite has healed, then runs off mad.

"Brothers?" Stiles questions.

"A gift?" I add not able to contain my grin.

Scott sighs and puts his hand to his face. We both pat him on the back, then we meet up with everyone and make a plan to trick Liam into coming to a party tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Parties were never my scene. I met up with Dad and Derek to follow where we found the Mutes messenger hand thing was sent from. Parish revealed to us that is was used in the Military to send messages. When we arrive at the Scott, Dad has his gun held up.

"You always walk into a school with a gun?" Derek questions.

"I do when it's this school...and when there is blood" he notes.

We all walk towards the pool of blood coming from behind a door.

"This is weird, I should've smelt it" Derek notes quietly.

I turn to him and see his worried look. Dad opens the door, but from my angle I see a string connect to the handle.

"Dad stop, it's connected" I state.

"It's a bomb, military" he notes

"Get down!" Derek shouts and grabs me.

We all fall on to the ground. I look behind us and see the Mute. Dad stands up with his gun, but the Mute immediately grabs him and throws him into the lockers.

"Dad!" I gasp.

Derek steps in front of me to start fighting the Mute, but he punches him hard. I quickly run over to Dad, whilst Derek roars and fights the Mute. He holds the Mute, his hands behind his back

"You have the right to remain silent" Dad declares and starts to cuff.

"Peter, don't" I demand, walking towards him to stop him from killing the Mute.

"Move Alex" he responds, standing in front of me.

"No, turn around" I shake my head.

"Sorry for what I'm about to do but, you were getting in my way" he shrugs.

He then grabs my shoulders and throws me across into the lockers.

I hit my head hard, I feel hands on me and look up to see Derek.

"Are you okay Lex?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I assure him.

He helps me up and Dad holds me close to him. Peter kills the Mute and we all look on in shock at his rage and the blood.

"We have learnt better" Derek scolds.

"I'm a creature of habit" Peter sighs and walks out of the school.

"So, someone, most likely from the 'Benefactor' assassins like the Mute and whoever is cutting people's heads off, gets the keys and the lists of supernatural"

"Yeah the Dead Pool" I nod.

"And the first code was Allison" Scott adds.

Dad looks at us all sadly, probably checking our reaction to hearing our best friends name again.

"How do we find the next code?" he questions.

"Lydia. She's been at the lake house all weekend trying to find it" Stiles answers.

"Nothing so far" I note.

"We've also found that all the money adds us to the Hale money that was stolen last week"

"How much was that?" Dad questions.

"170 million" Scott answers.

"So, someone clearly wants to get rid off all the supernatural in Beacon Hills" I sigh.

"At the party, when Demsrco was killed he brought the keg, so whoever ordered it, is the killer" Dad notes.

"So, it's a student?"

"It's a student" Scott says in shocked.

I get a text from Stiles telling me that the killer is someone on the lacrosse team and to get to the locker room. I am on my way, but Violet, a freshman steps in front of me.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could help me get something out of my car? It's for the school drama club"

"Um, yeah sure, lead the way. You're violet right?" I ask.

"Yeah" she smiles nodding.

"Yeah I've seen you around"

I get to her car which is in the far back of the school car park. She opens her boot, by there is nothing in there.

"Um, there is nothing here?" I question confused.

"Not yet" she glares and then out of no where, smashes my head against the car boot, I instantly fall unconscious.

I wake up and I slowly open my eyes. There is blood running down the side of my head, I can feel it. I then feel my hands are tied behind my bag, my ankles to the chair I am sitting in.

"Hey! Hey!" I shout.

"Oh you're awake" Violet smiles, walking in with Garret, who is on the team.

They're the killers.

"What are you doing with me? I'm pretty sure I'm not on that list" I glare.

"Yes, but, I've seen you talking with Derek Hale; who is on the list. I know you're best friends with Scott McCall and Lydia Martin who are also both on the list. So, we're using you as bait" she laughs.

"So Garret? You speak or do you just let your crazy psycho partner in crime do it?" I question.

He storms towards me and hits me in the face hard. Then punches my stomach. I groan.

"Were going after Derek Hale first. Will he come to rescue you? Let's make a video to send to him shall we" he chuckles.

Violet comes into my view with her phone up and recording.

"You're a fucking asshole" I glare.

"You're real pretty you know that, it's a shame cause you're about to not be" he laughs and starts punching and hitting me.

Derek POV

My phone gets sent a video. I open it, reading the text that came with it first.

"Meet at the Lake House if you want her to survive"

I open the video and I fill with rage. It's some guy, beating Lex up. I immediately get in my car and drive. When I get there, I storm down to the basement.

"Lex!" I shout and rush over to her.

"You need to leave, it's a trap, they're going to kill you" she croaks.

"I'm not leaving here without you" I shake my head.

I hear a noise and turn around. I see two kids, one of them with a sharp lacrosse stick, the other with the tool used to burn people's heads off.

"I'm surprised, how do two punk kids like you become assassins"

"Well, let us show you" the guy laughs and they both storm towards me.

I throw the girl into the wall first, then start fighting the guy. Dodging the sharp end of the stick.

"Hey Hale! Your little friend has gone for a swim" I turn and see that the chair is gone and the girl is standing at the edge of the house, looking down at the lake.

I grab the stick knock the guy out. Then I cut the girls stomach as she runs towards me. I let her drop unconscious as I run and jump into the lake, I swim down and see Lex. I rip her free from the chair and swim her up to the surface, I lay her down and she starts coughing madly.

"It's okay I got you! You're okay, you're okay" I assure her.

She shakes and I hold her tightly to my chest. I stroke her back trying to calm her down. She leans back and looks to me.

"You saved me" she gasps.

"There is no way in the world I wouldn't have saved you"

I look into her eyes. I feel so guilty for the pain she is in.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex POV

"Lexie! Lexie!" I hear Stiles shout.

He rushes over and joins me and Dad. He looks at me up and down.

"Hey" I sigh.

"God, are you okay? I'm sorry, I should've told you who it was, I should've called you-"

"Stiles it's fine" I assure him, I look over and see the ambulance officers putting Violet in a body bag.

"Stiles could you and Scott take your sister home please? She needs to rest"

"Yeah" Scott nods.

I stand up slowly, my whole body is aching. Stiles grabs my hand and we walk out to the jeep.

I get in the front. We drop Scott off at the school and then it's just me and Stiles.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asks me.

"I promise I'm fine. It's hurts but, I'll be okay. Stiles go play the lacrosse game. I'm home now and I'm fine, it's our first game" I insist, "Harrett is with the police. He can't hurt anyone and neither can Violet. Please, just go join Scott and Kira. Play the game"

"I don't want to leave you alone"

"Please, I want to spend some time alone anyway. Go play Stiles" I smile.

"Alright, but you call if you need anything"

I nod and he leans over, hugging me tightly.

"I love you so much Lexie"

"I love you too Stiles"

I get out of the car and walk inside. As soon as I do, everything that happened flashed before my eyes and I call Derek.

I am laying on my bed when Derek enters my room. I quickly stand up.

"You told me to come straight in. Are you okay?"

"Why would you come? You know that they would've tried to kill you. You didn't know they were just kids they could've been strong supernatural creatures" I declare.

"Because, Lex I care about you"

"When I was drowning, when you saved me I realised something. When you looked into my eyes, I realised...I love you! I think I have always loved you and I know that you're probably thinking I'm crazy. And that why would you love a girl like me but I love you, Derek" i confess.

"A girl lie you? Lex, you're the most amazing, brave, smart, beautiful girl I know. I love you, I love you"

I rush to him and he to me, our lips crash together for a powerful and passionate kiss.

"Should we be doing this?" he asks.

"I don't know, but, do you want to?" I question, I then pull off my top, revealing my bra.

"Yes, definitely yes" he nods smirking, taking off his shirt.

I grin and put my lips back onto his.

I lay in Derek's arms, both of us naked and holding each other.

"You have to go, Stiles will be home soon" I sigh.

"You want me to leave?"

"No! Never, I want to stay in your arms all the time, but, I can't. You can't, Stiles and my Dad, they'll kill you" I state nervous.

"I'm pretty sure I could take them" he chuckles.

"Yes, you could but, you won't. Let's just keep us, a secret for a while? Please"

"Yeah, of course. Whatever you want" he nods.

He gets up and puts his clothes on, I put mine on too. He walks towards me, puts his hand on my cheek and his lips to mine.

"This was, great. I'll see you tomorrow. God you're beautiful" he sighs.

"Okay, you're amazing. I love you Derek Hale"

"I love you Alex Stilinski"

He climbs out my window and I watch him run away. Just as he does, my door opens, I turn and see Stiles.

"Hey, your still up good" he smiles.

"Yeah, how was your game? Did you win?" I ask.

"Yeah, yeah we did" he nods.

"That's great!"

"When Dad called me and told me you had been hurt. I've never felt so scared in my life. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you Lexie, I'm so sorry" he shakes his head and I see his eyes watering.

I walk to him and hug him tightly, he wraps his arms around me.

"You're amazing Stiles, I love you so much for caring so much, but none of this was your fault and you could not have prevented it" I assure him.

"I know, it just, doesn't stop me from feeling bad that my little sister got hurt" he sighs.

"Little sister by two minutes" I glare laughing.

"Yeah well, I'm gonna hit the hay. I'll see you in the morning, night"

"Night" I smile and then close the door behind him as he leaves.

I get dressed and look at myself in the mirror. I have visible bruises on my eye, my cheek. A cut above my eyebrow, a split lip and a graze on my jaw line. I look awful, I don't even bother with coverup makeup. I put on my jacket and walk outside to the hallway where I see Scott and Stiles.

"Hey" Stiles smiles.

"Hey"

"Hey Lex, how're you feeling?" Scott asks concerned.

"Better, I'm okay. Thanks, Scott" I smile.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry you had to go through that. I promise I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again" Scott assures me.

"I know, and I want you to know, that it isn't your fault. Now come on let's go, the Sherif is waiting on us" I state.

They both nod and Scott puts his arm around me as we walk down to the jeep. We arrive at the station and walk through to Dads office, that is until I hear someone yell my name. Dads office door opens and I see him and Derek. I turn around to the voice and see Garrett, being held in cuffs by two officers.

"Well, looks like a did a great job on you. You are a little bitch Alex. You think you add something to the pack, but you don't. You're weak and useless! Stiles, he's smart, you're not. You're nothing. Look at you, you are weak and ugly. You are the reason Violet is dead and I swear, I will get out and I will kill you! I will kill you!" he shouts, trying to get closer to me.

Scott, Stiles and Derek all storm towards Garrett mad, making sure he doesn't come close to me.

"Boys, get back! Officers get him out of here now!" Dad orders.

Once Garrett has left, all of the boys and Dad turn to look at me.

"Lexie, don't listen to him-" Scott starts to say, but I quickly run out of the station.

I go over to the car park and lean against the jeep. Tears pour down my cheeks, I sniff and wipe them.

"Lexie" I hear Stiles say.

I look up.

"He was right. I've known it all along. I am useless, none of you need me. I am ugly and I am weak. Look at me, Stiles, look at me" I cry.

He walks fast over to me and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"I am looking at you and I see how every bruise shows how brave you are, and how strong you are that you took them. You are not ugly Lexie, you are incredibly beautiful in and out and I'd wish you knew that. You are everything in the pack Lexie, you're the one that saves everyone and finds the way to save everyone. If we didn't have you, we wouldn't have anything" he exclaims.

"Thats not true! I don't save everyone! I was the one that told Allison to forgive Scott and fight with us! I was the one! I killed her Stiles, I killed my best friend. It was all my fault! I didn't save her" I cry.

"Allison's death, was not your fault, it wasn't. Lexie, God, Allison fought because that's who she was. Lexie come here" he sighs and pulls me to him.

I cry in his arms, I can't stop. Everything has just hit me so hard.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't go to school. After I broke down in front of Stiles, I told him and Dad I just wanted to be alone, so I took the jeep and drove straight home. Now, I lay in my bed, holding my pillow to my chest. I hear a knock on my window and I gasp in shock. I go over and see Derek, I open the window, but stand in front of it not letting him inside.

"You don't want me Derek. Last night was just the heat of the moment. You don't want me, I understand. Just go" I sigh, closing the window.

"Hey! That's not true. Lex, I love you. I'm here to make sure you're okay"

"I'm fine" I nod.

"No, you're not. But that's okay. Look, you want to go do something to get your mind off of everything?" he asks.

"Like what?"

"A surprise, I promise it'll be fun"

I nod agreeing and grab my jacket then take Derek's hand as I climb out my window.

Derek drives us to the old ice skating rink, it's closed down now but, the ice still works. He passes me a pair of skates and I smile, he knows I love ice skating, it feels like I can fly, also, I skated all the time with my mom. I get on the ice and immediately start skating around. We race each other and he spins me till I fall into his arms. We laugh and have fun. Then, when we are both running out of breath, he grabs hold of my hands and we both stand still in the middle of the ice. I look up to his dark, handsome eyes.

"Thank you, this, actually made me feel a hell of a lot better" I admit.

"I'm glad. I love you Lex, I really do. I love, every, single, part of you" he declares, kissing my bruise on my eye, on my cheek, on my jaw line and lastly my lip, "The way people treat you, is a statement of who they are as a human being. It is not a statement about you. Remember that"

I nod and then rest my head against his chest and hold him tight.

"Derek Hale, I love you. Please, do not go get killed on me, because if I loose you, I don't know what I'd do" I admit, referring to his name on the dead pool.

He puts his hands on my cheeks, then kisses my forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere"

Derek drives me home after that and I wait until Stiles comes home. I sit on the couch and watch TV, then the door bursts open.

"We have a problem" Stiles announces.

"What?"

"We cracked the next list. But the name that was the code, it was Derek's" Scott announces.

"No" I gasp, "I'll go tell him"

"We can tell him later, we have to go and meet with Deaton to figure out what Parrish is"

"You don't think we should tell Derek that he has been predicted to die? Shouldn't we make sure he is okay?"

"He's a big guy he can look after himself-"

"I'm going to go and see Derek. Our friend who we have known for five years, you can go figure out Parrish"

"Why are you getting up me? I know you're close I guess with Derek but honestly" Stiles scoffs.

"Because he's my damn boyfriend Stiles!" I blurt.

I cover my mouth shocked. I wasn't meant to say that.

"You're kidding? You're dating Derek Hale?"

"Yes" I nod.

"Are you serious? How could you be so stupid! He's older than you! He's Derek Hale for christs sake!"

"Stiles" Scott warns quietly.

"No! Are you kidding me Lexie? You can't see him, I won't let you, I won't allow it" Stiles scoffs.

"I don't really think it's your choice Stiles" I glare.

"You stop seeing him, or I'll tell Dad and I assure you, he will kill Derek"

He probably would. Dad would never let me or the house if he knew. I look at Stiles, so mad.

"Why are you doing this? I love him-"

"No you don't. Just forget him Lexie, cause you're not seeing him again. He will get you in danger you're better off-"

"I'm already in danger Stiles!"

"I'm going to go see him now" Stiles ends and storms out of the house.

I look to Scott hopelessly.

"I'm sorry Lexie" he sighs and follows Stiles.

I throw the remote at the wall mad and yell. I quickly call Derek on the phone, but it goes to message.

"I love you, I'm sorry but we can't be together. I can't be with you" I sigh upset and then hang up.

It's been two weeks. I've seen Derek, but we haven't spoken, we just glance at each other, Stiles watching closely. Scott, Stiles and I are all heading to Argent's. He says he knows something about Kate.

"What else did he say? Anything about the dead pool?" I question.

"No, just Kate was planning something, he just wasn't sure what. He wanted us to see what he's found" Scott shrugs.

"Interesting-Stiles!" I scream as I see a black car coming straight for us.

It hits the jeep and we go rolling.

I wake up. I'm tied in a chair, next to me is Stiles, also tied. Everyone is here, we are all tied to chairs placed in a circle. Scott, Derek, Kira, Lydia and Malia. All of us.

"Lexie, Lexie are you okay?" Stiles asks worried.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" I nod.

"What's happening? Where are we?" Kira asks.

"You're in my house!" I hear a voice laugh and see Kate, walk over and stand in the middle of the circle.

"What do you want Kate?" Scott demands.

"I want, every single person here dead" she shrugs simply.

"Why? What have we done to you Kate?" Stiles questions.

"You Stiles, are a little brat who helped kill me. Scott, same to you, you also got my niece dead. Kira, you're just extra fun, you too Malia, plus I heard you're a Hale. Which brings me back to Derek, who broke my heart and now I get to rip out his. Lydia, a girl with too much talent for her own good and Alex, just an annoying girl who also got my niece killed" she finishes.

"You are a crazy, psychotic bitch" I scoff.

"You might want to be careful what you say there Alex, in the one with the knife and fangs here" she laughs.

"So what, you kill us all and then feel good about yourself?"

"Exactly! I knew you were smart Stiles!" she cheers.

Suddenly, she throws the knife and it stabs Scott's shoulder.

"Scott!" I gasp.

He groans and roars.

"Oops" Kate laughs.

I feel my back pocket and get my phone out, she's an idiot for not getting it out. I go on to call, hoping I'm on it and type number 3, speed dial for Argent. I wait five seconds, then I hear Argent on the phone.

"Hello Alex?"

"Argent Kate has us all! We are in some sort of basement! She's got us tied-" I shout.

Kate storms over and slaps my face. My chair falls over and she throws my phone at the wall.

"Lex!" Derek yells.

Kate kneels down to me.

"You're a sneaky little bitch" she chuckles.

"You're just a bitch" Malia scoffs.

Kate gets up and storms to Malia, she puts her hands around her throat and starts to choke her.

"No! Hey! Stop! Malia!" Stiles shouts.

"Let her go!" I yell, all of us yelling.

Kate eventually lets her go and Malia is left breathing fast, fighting for air. She then drags some people out. She takes away, Malia, Kira and Lydia.

"Now, just my favourites left" she sighs happily.


	5. Chapter 5

"Just let them go Kate, they're kids" Derek pleads, after Kate finishes beating Scott.

I looked away the whole time, but it doesn't stop me from hearing it.

"Them? Or just Alex Derek? That's right I know about your little love story" Kate chuckles.

I glare at her as does Derek.

"Why are you doing this Kate? Hunters are meant to kill themselves when they got the bite so why didn't you?" I question, she looks away from me and is about to speak but I beat her, "You liked the power. You're use to being the hunter, but you were never better than your brother and never loved by your father. You were just the girl, you were never good enough or strong enough. You feel stronger now don't you? Now that you're even a bigger monster than the ones you use to kill. How would Allison feel seeing you like this? She loved you before she knew who you really were, imagine if she saw you now!-"

"Shut up! Shut up!" she shouts and slaps my face again.

She grabs my face with her hands, her claws out.

"You think you can mess with my head, how about I mess with yours? You killed Allison. It was all your faultand you know it. You told her to help you save your dear brother but she died, right in front of your eyes. She died so young and she had so much more life to live but you ended it" Kate declares.

"Lexie don't listen, don't listen to her" Stiles instructs.

"You're so weak! Look at you, you're just a girl. Why are you even in the pack? Because you try to fit in, you try to be strong but really without Scott and Stiles no one would even see the use of you. You're only in the pack by association" she laughs.

"Lexie, listen to our voices, don't listen to Kate" Scott pleads.

Kate put both of her hands on my face.

"You are a worthless, weak little girl Alex. You should be dead not Allison. You're a weak, ugly, pointless, worthless, useless little girl-"

I hear Derek roar. He breaks out of his chains and attacks Kate. He grabs her, but, Derek's eyes are yellow and I watch them close as Kate stabs him.

"No! No! Derek no!" I scream.

Kate kicks Derek as he's on the ground then laughs and turns back to me.

"Now, you're also the one who got Derek Hale killed" she chuckles.

"Stop! Stop!" I plead as she hits Stiles for the second time.

He only got two punches, but for the past half hour she has been beating Scott.

"God, you know what, Stiles you can go join the girls" she sighs and starts dragging Stiles' chair, but she stops when Derek body is gone.

I sit up in my chair and look around confused.

"What the?"

Suddenly, a black wolf comes out from around the corner. It's runs and jumps on Kate and starts attacking her. Eventually, it stops but Kate manages to run free, scared for her life. The wolf then transforms and turns into Derek. I gasp and a tear drops down my cheek of happiness. Derek undoes Stiles next to him who then runs to me.

"Stiles, Stiles are you okay?" I ask scared.

He nods.

"I'm fine, are you?"

"I'm fine, didn't listen to a word that bitch said" I assure him.

As soon as he lefts me free we hug each other tightly. I stand with Stiles, and watch as the girls all walk in. I look over to Derek.

"Go on, go see your boyfriend" Stiles says.

I look to him confused.

"He didn't have his wolf power but still risked his life to save you. I approve" he notes.

I look back to Derek and run to him. It feels like slow motion by the time I get to him. He lifts me up with his arms and I kiss his lips passionately.

"I love you" I smile.

"I love you too"

We kiss each others lips again and our hands hold each other's tight.

"You saved us, you know that?"

"You did. If you hadn't stalked Kate by getting in her head, we'd all be dead"

"Team effort" I chuckle.

He nods and kisses my forehead. I hear someone clear their throat. I turn and see Stiles, he puts out his hand for Derek to shake and he does.

"Thank you, for protecting Lexie, f you ever hurt her, you're a ded man, I don't care if you're a werewolf that now apparently turns into a wolf I don't care. I will kick your ass"

"I wouldn't expect anything less. I won't hurt her, I assure you" Derek nods, shaking his hand strongly.

"Okay, well I'm glad that's over with" I chuckle nervously.

"Yeah, you and me both twin" Stiles laughs, he kisses my forehead as he walks out with Malia.

I smile to Malia who smiles back. Lydia then comes up and hugs me tightly. I hug her back and then she leaves. Scott walks towards me and smiles.

"You're my best friend Lexie, you and Stiles have been since we were all four. You, I love you" he nods.

I smile sad, at the thought I nearly lost him today. I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him tightly, he holds me back. I lean down and smile.

"Scott McCall. I love you too wolf friend" I smirk.

He smiles. Kira nods to me and then they both leave. I grab Derek's hand and we walk out, joining all of my friends outside. Scott got a call, Argent had Kate and she confessed to being the Benefactor. We're all free.

"Guys, I have the perfect idea" I grin.

We all are skating. Fast, happy and smiling. I see Derek making fun of Scott with Stiles. Lydia speeds to me and I catch her in my arms, hugging her tight. We look over to Kira who is trying to teach Malia to skate. We all laugh and I suddenly feel hands around my waist. I spin around so I am facing Derek. He leans down and puts his lips on mine, I kiss him passionately.

"I think we better stay at your place tonight" I smirk.

He looks at me shocked and smiles cheekily. I laugh and then skate off fast.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a year and now, it's senior year. I am still happily staying Derek Hale, who is getting hotter everyday. Now my Dad knows, at first he was furious but he and Stiles are now really supportive because they can see how happy Derek makes me. I walk up to the school and run to where I see Stiles and Malia.

"Hey!" I smile.

"Finally, where is everyone?" Stiles questions.

"I don't know I just got here" I shrug.

"They can't be late, it's Senior Scribe" he sighs, fiddling with his hands.

I put my hand on his shoulder,

"They'll be here Stiles, don't worry"

"Someone's coming" Malia says.

"Oh great who?-"

She turns around and slams a body into the ground. I gasp and look to see Liam.

"Liam I told you this is for the seniors-"

"It's Scott! He's in trouble" he declares.

We follow Liam's scent to underneath a tunnel in the school. We see Scott, red eyes glowing standing above another werewolf.

"You can either stay and I can break all your bones, or you can run" Scott declares.

"I'd run" Stiles states.

"Fast" I add.

The werewolf does. He runs off fast the Scott joins with Kira who walk over to us. We all stand and look at this mysterious other werewolf who Scott was not trying to kill.

"You saved me. Do I know you?" Scott asks.

"It's been a while since forth grade" he chuckles.

"Theo?" I question.

"Hey Alex" he smirks.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asks.

"Well, when I heard there was a true Alpha back at home, I wanted to meet them, then I heard it was Scott, and I had to come" he explains, "My pack is all dead, I didn't run with them, which is why I'm not dead. I want to run with you Scott. I know you can't make your decision right now, but I'm coming to Beacon Hills now, so, I'll see you tomorrow"

Theo turns around and walks away, leaving us all a bit confused and shocked.

I shake my head and forget about Theo, turning to Scott and Kira.

"Are you two alright?" I ask.

"Yeah" Kira nods.

"Well then, let's go do Senior Scribe!" I cheer.

"Yes!" Stiles says, raising his fist to the air.

We are all in the library. Stiles hands me the marker and I move over to the shelf. I look at my brothers and friends initials and smile happy, I look down and see Derek's initials, which makes me ever happier just because I am thinking of him. I write down my initials and then hand the pen over to Scott. He waits for s bt and writes his initials, then I see him write Allison's. I smile and feel Lydia squeeze my hand supportively. Me and Scott were closest to Allison, we were also the ones that took a but longer to deal with her death. Scott turns around and sighs.

"She should've been here"

"She is" lydia nods.

Scott walks over and hugs me tightly, I smile and then lean back. He goes to hold Kira, Stiles Malia, then I grab Lydia's hand and we all walk out. I see Derek in his car waiting for me.

"See you guys tomorrow at school! When we are super officially seniors" I cheer.

I rush down to the car and get in, then lean over and kiss Derek softly, close the car door and lean back.

"That was all very fast" he laughs, "Have fun?"

"I'm officially in my last year of high school! And it was fast because I want to get to yours" I smirk.

"What for?" he questions, already knowing the answer.

"Well, I have a super hot, alpha werewolf who had a great six pack, that I really feel like kissing tonight" I laugh.

"Really? Cause I have this super hot, beautiful and sexy girlfriend, that I really feel like kissing tonight" he notes.

I smile and lean over, kissing his neck teasingly. Derek joking speeds up for a second and I lean back laughing.

I wake up, wrapping in Derek's arm comfortably. I look up and see he is already looking at me, as he plays with my hair.

"You're gorgeous" he states.

I feel my cheeks blush, then suddenly Derek's door burst open and I turn to see Peter. I gasp and hide myself under the sheets.

"Well, sorry to interrupt" he chuckles.

"Peter get out! Now!" Derek demands.

"I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure this is also my house" Peter responds, purposely trying to tick Derek off.

I pull the sheet down, just revealing my head and neck.

"It's not your room" I glare.

"How about you come tell me that? Come stand over here?" he grins.

"Peter leave" Derek yells mad.

He sighs and leaves the room. Derek looks to me and sighs.

"I'm sorry about that"

"It's fine" I say, then put my hand on his cheek, "You better go see what he wants before he comes back in again"

"You get dressed, ill drop you off at school when you're ready or you'll be late"

I nod and he puts his pants and shirt on then leaves.

"Love you, I'll call you later" I smile, kissing his lips before I leave the car.

As I get out, I am walking up to Stiles and Scott who I see ahead of me. Suddenly, Theo appears in front of me.

"Hey, Alex"

"Hey Theo" I smile politely.

"Hey, are you going to the lacrosse game tonight?"

"Yeah" I nod.

"I'll see you there. I just want to let you know, you are really beautiful" he comments and then walks away smirking.

I walk up to Scott and Stiles, Stiles looks unimpressed and Scott is hiding a laugh.

"Let me guess, wolf ears?" I glare to Scott.

"He likes you" Scott laughs.

"He's got no chance. Happily in a relationship, thank you" I state and then we all walk inside.

"Something's weird with him, Theo I mean" Stiles notes.

"What?"

"I don't know, his timing. His reason, just seems weird" he shrugs.

"Let's not rule the guy out yet, he did save Scott" I add.

"Yeah, okay you're right" Stiles agrees.

We walk inside to class and Coach scoffs.

"You three, you're all going to be at the game tonight correct? I am correct, I always am. Be there" he demands.

"Sure coach" I laugh and we all go and at down.

First day, I look to my brother and my best friend smiling happy, it's going to be good.


	7. Chapter 7

I am changed into my lacrosse gear and walk out of the locker room to go to the water fountain. I see Derek standing in the hallway and I smile, rushing over to him. I put my lips on his for a kiss and then lean back.

"You look hot" he smirks.

"Yeah yeah, in lacrosse gear, I don't think so" I laugh, "What did Peter want?"

"Nothing" he says, but I can tell his lying.

"Derek, what is it?" I question.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, go on, go play. I'll see you on the field" he insists.

I nod, squeeze his hand and then go back to the team. I meet with Scott and Stiles,

"Let's go!" I cheer excited, I love lacrosse, I've always been first line since freshman year.

I walk out on to the pitch and we start playing. I throw Scott the ball, when out of know where, some huge player on the other team crashes into him and flips him over, very harshly. I run over and bend down to Scott.

"Are you okay? But hard don't you think?" I question mad, looking up to the guy.

His eyes are red.

"You're gonna get a lot worse than that Scott McCall" he threats and then runs off into the field.

I look to Scott worried, the I find Derek in the crowd. He is already looking over, he must have been listening. He says something that I can't hear so I turn to Scott.

"We need to go see him, now" Scott states.

Scott, Stiles and I all stand in front of Derek.

"So who the hell was that?" Stiles asks.

"He's an alpha, one of many. An alpha pack is here, they want me and Scott to join them, they know our strengths, especially Scott being a true alpha"

"An alpha pack? How does that even work?" I question confused.

"They are lead by Deucalion, he is the strongest out of all of them. They are all killers, kill everyone that gets in there way. Every single one of them, has killed their whole packs to become an alpha. They want Scott and I, but I'm not going"

"Neither am I" Scott agrees.

"So they're going to try convince us, threaten us, force us. But they haven't done anything yet, so let's not get ahead of ourselves" he declares.

I nod agreeing, Scott and Stiles do too.

"Guys can I talk to Derek, privately for a second?"

They both nod and walk out of the room, going back to the game.

"Is this what Peter told you this morning?" I ask.

"Yes" he nods.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just want you too feel safe for once, I want you to be free from an enemy you have to fight. I know it is all you want"

"All I want is you! I want my family and friends to be safe. I want you Derek" I declare.

"I want you too Lex"

I smile and he moves to me, kissing my lips romantically.

"Bit young for you Derek?" I hear a voice ask.

I turn around and see three people. One with glasses and a walking stick. The other, bald and muscular. Then lastly, a girl with long black hair, claws out and bear foot. Derek moves me behind him and stands tall.

"Deucalion" he says.

"Ah so you know me! Great! Because, I want you to join me. Before you say no, if you join us, you will have so much more strength, you wi have more power-"

"I will kill more innocent people" he cuts off.

"Yes, but, it's fun" Deucalion chuckles, his side people laughing too.

"Also, less of the people you care about, will be killed" he notes, leaning over and looking to me, "I'll give you time to think, I'll come see you another time"

"Kali" he orders the girl, she grabs his arm and helps him walk out the room, the man following them out.

Derek turns around to me. I look at him worried.

"I'll be fine, it's all going to be okay, I promise" he assures me.

I nod and force a positive smile.

I canceled on Derek tonight, but I never told Stiles. So I drive the jeep to where I am actually going. He moved back into the old house, but has turned the basement into something else. I haven't been here in years, I go up and knock on the door. It opens and he's there, with a greeting smile.

"Hello Alex"

"Hey Argent" I smile and hug him.

He leads me down stairs to all of his hunter weapons.

"Why do you need these Alex, you've never been interested before?"

"I'm not loosing anyone else and we are going up against a pack of alpha killers. I just need something that I can use to feel protected" I explain.

He nods. Then hands me a cross bow.

"This was Allison's" I state.

"She'd like you to have it. She told me that you were always good at aim, when you practised with her, she told me she thought you'd be better than her" he explains.

"Really? She said that?" I smile.

"Yeah, so I trust you with this. These arrows with hurt an Alpha, but it won't kill one"

"That's fine, now, I need you to teach me how to fight" I declare.

I've spent the past three nights at Argents. I walk into school with Stiles.

"Are you alright, you look a bit pale?" he questions.

"I'm fine, just, not feeling the best lately" I answer, but then, I get the sudden need to puke.

I put my hand over my mouth and run into the girls bathroom. I make it in time and vomit into the toilet. I wash my face and mouth with some water, then start chewing some gum and walk out to see Stiles waiting.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he questions.

I shake my head, "I'm going to go home"

"No one is there to look after you, just go to Derek's. Take the jeep"

I nod agreeing. He pats my back and then I walk out to the jeep. When I arrive at Derek's, I see Deucalion and Kali walking in. As they get inside, I go to the boot and grab my crossbow. I walk upstairs and listen in.

"I'm not joining you Deucalion, now chance in hell"

"Well, we'll just have to show you, how we can hurt you" he sighs.

Derek roars in pain. I open the door and shoot two arrows into Kali who is holding a steel pole through Derek's body. I then shoot two other arrows into the man. Kali growls, pulling out the pole and starts charging towards me, but I shoot and arrow in her leg.

"Kali! Ennis! Stop! Leave the girl alone" Deucalion orders, he starts walking towards me, "You're a brave girl for coming in here. What's your name?"

I don't answer him. He moves closer and puts his claws to my neck threateningly.

"It's Alex, Stilinski" I answer.

"Protecting your boyfriend Alex, how cute. Well we were in the middle of talking to him but, maybe we came at the wrong time" he sighs, "Kali, Ennis let's go"

Ennis has finished pulling out his arrows and walks out past me. Kali walks towards me and stops.

"You think an arrow is going to protect you?"

"You think red eyes is going to mean you win?" I glare.

"It certainly means I'm not going to loose"

"We'll see"

She growls at me and then walks out. I run to Derek and sit beside him.

"Are you okay?" I gasp scared.

"I'm fine, I'll heel. Where did you learn to do that?"

"I've always known but, argent had been giving me a few extra tips the past couple of days" I explain.

"You could've been hurt-"

"But I wasn't and you're okay" I state.

He nods and leans up to kiss me.

"Thank you" he says, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I wasn't feeling well and Stiles said to come here because no one was at home" I explain, "But I'm fine. I'm going to sit here with my strong boyfriend"


	8. Chapter 8

My phone is ringing. Why the hell is my phone ringing at night. I look to Derek's clock and it says it's two in the morning, I look to my phone and it is Scott.

"Scott what's going on?"

"It's your dad. Lexie there's been an accident he's in the hospital"

I shoot up and start putting my pants on and one of Derek's shirts.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"It's Dad he's in the hospital. Scott what happened?" I ask scared.

"He was attacked, he got shot with an arrow into his chest, he's in surgery now. Lexie the arrow was one of Allison's" he declares.

That's my arrow. I remember picking them up and there was one missing, Kali.

"I'm coming" I say and hang up the phone.

I look to Derek who obviously heard the conversation.

"Derek it's all my fault. Kali did this, she used my arrow to hurt my Dad and it's all my fault" I stutter scared.

Derek rushes towards me and pulls me into his arms.

"This is not your fault, come on let's go see him"

I nod and we rush off to the hospital. We walk inside and I see Stiles. I run to him and he hugs me tightly.

"He stoped breathing. He's in surgery" he announces.

"Stiles, this is all my fault, it's all my fault Kali did this, she did this because I pissed her off"

"Woah, slow down. Who's Kali?"

"I went to Derek's last night and I saw Deucalion and Kali and Ennis walk to Derek's apartment. I shot them with my cross bow that Argent has been teaching me with. I pissed her off, it's all my fault" I explain, tears starting to fall down my cheeks.

"She's an alpha Lexie! You're just a kid! Why would you even try to stop her? She attacked Dad because you pissed her off! Because you were stupid enough to-"

"Stiles that enough!" Derek demands.

Stiles scoffs and storms off. I turn around to Derek, my hands are shaking.

"His heart stoped beating. Derek I can't loose my dad, I can't loose both of my parents" I cry.

He pulls me to him and strokes my hair as I cry on his chest.

"Alex" I hear a voice say, I turn and see Melissa, "Your Dad is out of surgery, but, there were complications. We just have to wait and see if he wakes up well"

"If, he wakes up?" I gasp.

She nods. Oh god, I need to spew. I let go of Derek and run to the bathrooms. As I lift my head up from vomiting, it clicks. I've been feeling sick all week, since I stayed at Derek's, actually also a few weeks before that, just not this bad because I'm now vomiting in the mornings. Oh god.

Derek left to get us some food and drinks. I sit beside Dads bed and hold his hand tight, Stiles on the other side doing the same thing.

"I'm sorry, this isn't your fault at all. It just scared" he sighs.

"Me too" I nod.

"He'll be fine, he's tough, he's been shot with a bullet, an arrows nothing" Stiles notes.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom, I'll be back"

I walk out of the room and go over to Melissa.

"Hey sweetheart" she smiles.

"Hi, I need to ask you something and you can't tell Scott or Stiles" I state.

"Okay, how can I help?"

"I need, I need a pregnancy test" I confess, looking around making sure no one would hear.

She looks at me shocked, then nods her head and puts her hand supportively on my back. I walk with her to a room and she gives me a proper check.

"You're pregnant, have been for about ten weeks"

"I only started vomiting this week?" I question.

"You don't start vomiting straight away, for some people it can be much later. Do you remember not getting your period on the right day?"

"I mean, no not really. With everything that goes on I just must have not noticed it" I sigh, "I'm pregnant? Oh my god, I'm pregnant"

"Do you want me to get Derek or Stiles-"

"No! You can't tell them" I shake my head.

"Okay, alright. But sweetheart, you're not alone. Are you going to keep the baby?"

"Yes, definitely. I know I'm young but, I just couldn't have an abortion" I explain.

"I understand" she nods.

"Can I go now?"

"Yes, of course"

"Thank you Melissa, it means a lot"

"Don't worry about it"

I smile and then leave the room, fiddling with my fingers. I see Derek walking towards me and I gulp scared.

"Hey gorgeous, what were you doing in there?"

"Derek, I need to tell you something" I gulp nervous.

He nods seeing my seriousness, we walk into the empty room. I clear my throat and look at him.

"This, what I'm going to tell you, you're not going to be happy and for that I am so, so sorry. You're going to be mad and probely yell at me which is okay. You also don't have to stay, you can leave and I'd understand if you just left right-"

"Lex, what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant, ten weeks actually. All that fun we were having in the summer, now is a baby" I confess.

He looks at me in shock, then, a huge smile forms on his face.

"Pregnant? Look I'm not going to say it's the perfect time but, it definitely doesn't make me mad or want to leave you. Lex, it's amazing!" he chuckles, I swear I can see his eyes sparkling of water.

I laugh and then he kisses my lips passionately.

"I'm never leaving you Lex, I love you and I love this baby"

"I love you too" I smile happy.

There is a knock at the door and Melissa pokes her head in with a smile.

"Honey, your dads awake"


	9. Chapter 9

"Dad!" I smile, running in and standing by his side, grabbing his hand.

"Ah, my gorgeous girl" he grins.

I lean down and kiss his forehead, knowing I should hug him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Nothing drugs won't help" he chuckles.

"I'll go talk to Melissa" Stiles nods.

I look to Dad and I can't stop my eyes from tearing.

"Hey, hey-"

"I know I'm sorry. I'm just happy you're awake is all" I chuckle, wiping my eyes.

"I'm sorry I scared you Lexie, I love you"

"I love you too Dad" I smile.

Stiles comes in with Melissa.

"Hey Sherif its good to see you woke up from your snooze" Melissa teases.

"Yeah, he's an old man, likes a good long sleep" Stiles adds jokingly.

"I'm feeling a bit sore, but not from my injuries by my sons crappy jokes. Some drugs to put this old man back to sleep would be great" Dad grins.

I laugh and Stiles chuckles too.

"Could you two please go home? I'm awake, but I need you guys to check the house and go to school! Now go" he orders.

I look to Stiles and he nods. We both kiss Dad goodbye as he dozes off to sleep. As we are going out of his room. I feel like everything has hit me, Dad being awake, Kali, the Alpha Pack.

"Oh god" I say quietly, I need to vomit, again.

I quickly run down the hall. I hear the bathroom door open after me and someone lift back my hair. I see Stiles then sit down beside me.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" he questions.

"Stiles, we didn't mean to. But I can't have an abortion, I won't. Please don't be mad, because I am scared as hell-"

"I'm not mad Lexie, you're going to be okay, so is that little Stilinski" he chuckles, another huge smile.

"I'm surprised you're not mad?"

"After nearly loosing Dad, I thinking having a new member in our family is exactly what I, we need" he states.

"Thank you, Stiles. I really wish I could hug you right now if I didn't smell like vomit" I sigh, wiping my mouth with toilet paper.

"I don't care about that" he shakes his head and wraps his arms around me.

I relax in his embrace and hug him back. He helps clean me up, then we walk outside, Stiles sees Derek and starts walking towards him.

"You hurt her, or leave her, or do something stupid to ruin this. You stay and leave when it gets to hard because the baby I'm going to kill-"

"I won't Stiles, if I do, I'll give you the wolfsbane to kill me" Derek declares.

"A-plus answer. You driving us home?"

"Yeah, of course" he nods.

I move past Stiles and grab hold of Derek's hand. We all walk out to the car and Derek drives us home.

"I'll let you say goodbye, thanks Derek" Stiles says patting my shoulder, getting out and walking to the house.

I turn to Derek.

"I know, this is going to be a crazy ride, I'm going to have to keep myself safe, for the babies sake. But, I want you to know that so do you, you have to stay safe as well because if you get hurt and die, I will not be able to do this myself" I confess scared.

He leans over and kisses me passionately, then strokes my cheek with his hand.

"I love you. I'm not going anywhere"

I nod, just the way he says it I know he isn't lying and that he is going to stay.

"Go on, go rest. I'll see you after school?"

"Yeah could you give us a lift to the hospital?"

"Sure" he smiles.

I kiss him again and then walk up into the house.

"So, if it's a boy you're naming it after me right?" Stiles nods.

"Seriously? Why'd I name a kid Stiles?" I laugh teasingly.

"Well, whatever, just don't go naming it after Peter or something" Stiles insists.

I nod.

"I defiantly won't be doing that" I laugh.

"You're gonna be alright Lexie, were all gonna make sure of it"

"I know" I smile.

Stiles and I go straight to bed, having to wake up in a couple of hours for school.

Stiles POV

"Pregnant? With Derek?" Scott questions.

"Yeah"

"How is she?"

"She's alright, I mean in shock but she's keeping the baby and she's happy that I'm happy and Derek's happy"

"I'm happy too, it's amazing!" Scott chuckles.

"Yeah, Scott, I know that we have never done anything without Lexie before and she helps us out and has saved or asses so many times. But, we need to protect her now, more than ever. We have to keep her safe and away from this Alpha pack"

"You're right, I agree. We will, Stiles you know Lexie is pretty much a sister to me, like how you're my brother. We'll protect her, no one will hurt her or the baby"

I nod, I look over and see Lexie laughing with Malia and Lydia.

"She, we all deserve to be happy. She hasn't been happy in a long time, since Allison. I just, can't loose her" I sigh, playing with my fingers.

"You won't" Scott assures me.

"Hey brother and best friend, what you talking about?" Lexie asks.

"You, congrats Lexie" Scott cheers.

"Thanks Scott" she smiles and hugs him.

Alex POV

"My mother was pregnant with me for four and a half months, that's about twenty three weeks. If you've been pregnant for ten weeks, we could find out the sex of the baby" Derek's bounces excited.

"Wait? But I hardly have a belly?"

"It's natural when you're having a werewolf baby, your stomach will only grow in about the twentieth week" he explains.

"Okay, Derek, how do we find out if it's a boy or a girl?" I ask.

"Like normal, a hospital"

"Let's go!" I cheer happily.

I lay down next to Derek in bed as he strokes my hair.

"I have an idea for a name" I confess, "Since we found out the sex I've been thinking of it, but, I need to run it by Stiles before we make it offical. Although, I need to ask you as well"

"Alright, go ahead"

I whisper it into his ear and then he turns me over, puts his hand on my cheek and kisses my lips powerfully.

"That's perfect"

"Really?" I question excited.

"Definitely"

"I have to tell Stiles!"


	10. Chapter 10

I'm on my way home, when I realise, I forgot my bag at Derek's. I turn the car around, as I'm only five minutes away. But when I get back to his place, I see the Alpha Pack going in. I can't go in, but Derek can't be by himself, so I immediately call Scott. Just as I am about to pick up my phone, I feel a hand around my throat.

"Stupid little girl"

"Kali" I glare.

She laughs and drags me out of the car, we get up to the loft and Ennis is holding Derek.

"Derek, you either join us, or I kill your precious girlfriend right now" Kali demands.

"Don't touch her! You touch her I swear to god-"

"That's not an answer Derek" Kali glares, then pulls out a knife and puts it to my neck, then moves it down to my stomach, "That's right, I can hear both of their heartbeats"

"Now you're the stupid bitch" I hiss and I turn, punch her in the face and run to the closest thing I can find to fight with.

I get a metal pole. Kali comes back at me, by before she can reach me, Scott comes bursting in and smashes her to the ground. Kira and Malia run in after him, going to help Scott and Derek.

"Lexie get out of here!" Scott shouts.

I nod and rush out, immediately bumping into Stiles. I look up relieved it is him.

"I got you little sis let's go" he sighs, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

We walk down to the jeep and get inside, then Stiles starts driving.

"We shouldn't have left" I sigh unsure.

"You're pregnant now Lexie, you have a little life inside of you. Protect that life"

"Actually Stiles, we know what sex it is, and I also have a name but I wanted to ask you first before we made it offical" I explain.

"Yeah go ahead! Am I have a niece or nephew?" he asks excited.

"You're having a niece, it's a girl and, I really want to name her Claudia, after mom" I smile.

He looks to me, and I see his eyes watering.

"It's perfect. Lexie, that's perfect" he exclaims, taking a hand of the wheel to wipe his eyes.

I smile and lean over, kissing his cheek.

"Have you told Dad yet?"

"No, I'm nervous" I admit.

"Yeah, id be too, if I was Derek" Stiles chuckles.

I slap his arm.

"Dad will be nice"

"What that Derek Hale got his seventeen year old daughter pregnant?" he notes.

I sigh and sink back into my seat. Dads going to be mad.

I wait in the living room on the couch, fiddling with my fingers. The door opens and Scott, Kira and Malia all walk in. I run out side and see Derek shutting the car door.

"When everyone walks in safe, you need to walk in with them" I sigh.

"Sorry" he chuckles.

I roll my eyes and run towards him. I jump into his arms and he wraps his hands around me, then puts his lips onto mine. I kiss him passionately.

"Love you"

"Love you too" I smile, "Wanna stay for dinner? Stiles and I ordered a bunch of pizzas"

"Sounds great" he nods.

We walk inside and I walk over to Scott.

"Thankyou, I owe you one" I smile.

"Nah, don't worry, you just keep that little Stilinski safe"

"Actually, everyone I have an announcement, or we have one" I declare, holding Derek's hand, "Were having a girl and, her name is Claudia. After my mom"

Lydia squeals and rushes over, wrapping her arms around me tightly.

"That's beautiful" she smiles.

"Really" Kira nods.

"Thank you Lydia, thanks Kira"

Scott walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.

"I'm going to be here for you, you need anything just call me" he declares, looking to me and Derek.

"Thanks man" Derek nods and shakes Scott's hand.

There is a knock on the door, the pizza. I go to answer it and when the door opens, I notice how dark it is outside.

"Thanks" I say to the pizza guy.

"Be careful, there's meant to be a huge storm coming" he states.

"Yeah will do, thanks" I nod and take the pizzas then walk inside, "You hear that?"

"Yeah, the weather report, it's meant to be huge" Stiles states.

The storm is crazy, when Scott gets a call. He looks at us all scared, then puts the phone on speaker.

"Scott, I am hear with Mr Deucalion, sorry, just Deucalion. He would like to see you and Derek. The hospital had evacuated, everyone but, Sherif Stilinski. Also here in this hospital waiting, is Kali, Ennis and two young boys Ethan and Aidan. If you do not come in ten minutes, people will get hurt" she cracks scared.

Then, the phone died.

"Dad" I gasp quietly.

"We have to go, I have to go" Scott declares.

"You can't fight them on you're own" Derek shakes his head, "I'm coming"

"You all have to go" I state.

"We can't leave you here alone-"

"Lydia will be here. We will be fine, you need to go. You need to go and make sure Melissa and my dad are safe. Go, now and all of you, come back" I plead.

Stiles nods and he, Scott, Malia and Kira rush out. Derek looks to me unsure.

"Go, stay safe. Get my Dad and Melissa home and Derek, you come back too" I plead.

He nods then rushes out with the others. I look to Lydia and she sighs, then wind blows hard and opens a window loudly. We both jump a little. It's takes us about half an hour to make sure all the windows are closed, the power goes out, so we both go outside.

"How the hell do we do this? Do you know how to?" Lydia asks confused.

"I don't know!" I laugh, all of a sudden, he head is banged into the wall.

I turn and see Kali. She puts her hand around my throat. I squint to see her, the tan soaking both of us.

"You got me so mad, for some reason you, a little girl thought you'd beat me! I couldn't let that happen now could I?" she laughs.

"You don't have to do this" I choke.

"Oh, I know. But I really, really want to" she sighs.

All of a sudden, I feel a cold blade stab my stomach. I gasp in shock as Kali laughs. She pulls the knife out and let's me go and I fall straight to the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

Lydia POV

I slowly flutter my eyes open. My head is raging, but, I immediately stop worrying about my head, when I see Lexie in a pool of her own blood in front of me.

"Lexie!" I scream.

I rush to her and legit her up, resting her head in my lap.

"L-Lydia" she cries, I put my hands on her stomach to hold the blood, but then shake my head and pulls out my phone, calling Stiles.

Stiles POV

I was alone when I got the call and I immediately left. I speed home through the storm. When I arrive home, I jump out of the car and run to the back of the house. When I turn the corner, all I see is Lydia, and red blood surround the ground around her. Red, blood. Blood everywhere. I run down and she looks at me crying and soaking wet.

"Lexie!" I shout, Lydia moves so I now sit with Lexie, pulling her up into my arms and I put my hands on her stomach where blood is pouring out from.

"S-Stiles" she coughs.

"It's me, it's me Lexie I'm right here. I'm not leaving you" I assure her.

"Good" she sighs.

"Lexie, Lexie I need you to stay away for me okay? Lydia! Call Scott, tell him we are coming to the hospital-"

"The Alpha Pack" Lydia cries.

"We need a hospital! We need Melissa! You're right, you're right we can't go there. Tell Scott, he needs to get rid of them before we can go. Lexie still has time-"

"Stiles" she cuts unsure.

"Lydia! She still has time!" I yell.

"Stiles, stop shouting, please" Lexie whimpers.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I say and hold her tighter.

I look down at Lexie, her eyes nearly closed.

"I need a plan B Stiles, come on think of a plan" I whisper to myself.

"Stiles, I need to tell you something"

"What is it Lexie?"

"You, need to. Stop. Being so, hard on yourself and believe in yourself more. I know you think, that because you don't have. Supernatural powers, that you aren't good at anything. But, Stiles. Your value doesn't decrease, because you do not have supernatural powers, it increases, because you are just as special and smart"

"Why are you telling me this?" I question.

"Because, I'm dying" she states, her voice cracking but not a single tear forming or falling.

"No your not, you're not going to die"

"Stiles-"

"No Lexie! No! You don't get to, tell me to come back home safe, then for you to die! No! You don't get to do that! That doesn't get to happen! I know you are in pain right now and it is hard, but I need you. I need you to stay!" I yell, the rain getting louder.

"I love you, so, so much Stiles. I'm happy that I am here with you" she trembles.

"Stiles! The Alpha Pack is gone!" Lydia declares.

"Alright, okay Lexie I'm going to have to pick you up alright?"

She nods and I lift her. She shouts and I can hear the pain through her voice. Lydia starts driving the car as I sit in the back seat, Lexie laying cold in my arms.

"Do you remember, every fall when we were younger, we'd play with the leafs and paint them? Mom loved to paint" she smiles.

"I remember. Your favourite colour was purple and moms was bl-"

"Blue" she finishes.

I nod and wipe the tears away from my eyes.

"Stiles, you're going to be okay without me. You're strong enough. I love you"

"I'm not strong Lexie, that's why I need you to stay awake okay? We are nearly there, just stay awake for me please" I cry, not being able to control my emotions, with my sisters blood drenched on me.

"I'm so tired Stiles, I'm trying, I'm trying"

"Good, that's good"

"Stiles" she says quietly.

"Yes?"

"I lost the baby" she whimpers.

"Were here!" Lydia shouts.

Suddenly the door opens and I see Derek. He grabs Lexie from my arms and puts her on to a stretcher. Scott then grabs me and helps me walk steadily, I ignore his concern for me and follow Derek. Lexie is on the stretcher whilst me and Derek are either side holding her hand.

"Derek" she smiles, looking to him.

"Hey beautiful girl, keeps those eyes open for me okay?" he pleads.

"Oh Derek Hale, what a story we have. I wasn't looking when I met you, but, you were everything I was looking for right in front of me the whole time. I love you, I love you so much" she smiles.

"I love you too" Derek cries.

"Sweetheart!"

I look and see Dad step in front of me next to the stretcher. We arrive in a room and Melissa starts to get ready; finding tools and stuff.

"Daddy" Lexie croaks.

"You're going to be okay. We're right here, we aren't leaving you"

"Dad, I love you so much. Thank you for everything you have done for me, I could never. I could never thank you, enough" Lexie cries.

I wipe my tears and Dad kisses her forehead.

"Scott, Scott, you stay who you are. Do not let any enemy make you think, that you are anything but the kind, selfless leader you are. But remember, you are not jsut strong because of your powers, you have and will always be strong long before our trip into the woods five years ago"

"Lexie, I need to put you under now" Melissa states.

"Melissa, thank you. You've been there for me life a mom. Thank you" she smiles.

She looks to all of us.

"You have all changed my life, I love my life and I love everyone it in. There are seven billion people in this world, seven billion people I could've chosen as my friends and family. I would never chose anyone else but the ones I have here" she declares, then, I watch as her chest stops breathing.

"No! No! No!" I scream.

Scott starts to push me back, Kira and Malia doing the same to Derek and Dad.

"No! I need to be with her! No!" I fight.

"Stiles! Let her save Lexie!"

"I need to be with her Scott!" I argue.

"You are! You're just out here, waiting"

"She's my sister. She's my sister"

"I know" Scott gulps.

I look to him shocked. Tears pouring down my cheeks.

"Scott, Scott...she's my sister"

He grabs me and pulls me to his chest, holding me tight.


	12. Chapter 12

Scott POV

I sit next to Lexie. It's been a week, she hasn't woken up or shown any signs of waking up. They say if she doesn't wake up by next week, there recommending life support. I grab hold of her hand and look up at her face. She just looks like she's sleeping.

"What you said to me Lexie, I didn't get to respond. You keep telling everyone else how strong they are, but never yourself. You are one of the most selfless, kindest people I have ever met. I remember, when you were first line and Jackson was making fun of me, you stiff against him, the only girl on the lacrosse team, in the middle of the field and yelled at him. He was the most popular guy in school and we were nothing, by you stood up to him, for me, when I was so scared I couldn't stand up for myself. You're the strong one Lexie, which is why I know you're strong enough to wake up. So wake up Lexie, wake up" I plead, squeezing her hand tighter.

I lift it up and kiss it. Then stand up and leave the room, I put my hands on my face and rub them. I see Mom walking towards me and I force an 'okay' smile.

"Are you okay?"

I nod, but, I can't. None of this is okay. It's all my fault. I shake my head and start breaking down in tears. She grabs and pulls me into her arms and I cry into her shoulder.

Derek POV

"Hey beautiful" I say, sitting down in the chair next to Lexie.

I grab her hand and hold it tightly.

"I love you Lex. You, changed my life completely and with out you, I don't know why I'd want to be alive. I met you. I became friends with you. I fell in love with you and since then, I have never been the same. I love you, so much. So don't leave me, fight. Lex please, fight" I beg, I see my tears fall onto her hand.

I quickly wipe them off and then wipe them from my face. I stand up and kiss her forehead. I graze her cheek with my hand and sigh.

Stiles POV

I walk in to her room. Every time I do, I look to her and I nearly break down instantly. I sit down in the chair next to her.

"I need you to wake up now Lexie. I'm going crazy. You said I'd be fine but I'm not. I need you Lex! I need your smile, your crazy laugh, your smart brain, I need you. I know that there isn't really anything good to wake up for, you lost Claudia and I know you were so excited for her, I was excited as well" I admit, wiping my tears.

I take a deep breath and finally confess something that has been digging at my brain for days.

"I didn't say I love you. You were too busy saying everything, I was busy telling you to stop. Lexie I never told you I love you. I love you so fricken much" I declare.

"I know" she croaks.

I look up in shock. She slowly moved her head, then I watch as her eyes flutter open.

"Lexie?" I question in disbelief.

"I'm here Stiles, I'm here" she sighs.

I smile and run to her. I hold her tightly and kiss her forehead.

"God, you're awake. You're awake. Derek! Dad! She's awake! Scott!" I yell rushing to the door.

We all come back into the room and Dad goes to her side.

"Hey sweetheart" he grins.

"Hey Dad" she croaks.

He chuckles in awe that she is awake.

"Hey Lex" Derek smiles.

She turns to him and smiles.

"Hey Derek"

"God, say that again"

"Hey Derek" she starts to cry quietly.

He moves to her lips and they both kiss. When Derek leans back, he strokes her head and smiles.

"You did so good, you were so strong" he assures her.

She takes a deep breath and then looks around the room.

"Stiles where's mom?" she asks.

I am taken aback. I look to Dad who looks to me worried, then goes out of the room to get a nurse.

"Stiles? Where's mom? And Allison?" she asks, looking to Scott.

Everyone looks to me. I shake my head, I can't tell her, I don't know what to say. What do I say?

Lexie isn't the same. I mean, she is, she's still my sister. She's healed and is still with Derek but, she's different. She's angry and sad. Loosing baby Claudia, really took a toll on her, in fact I think it made her realise everything that has happened and she is now feeling everything. I knock on her door and enter her room.

"You ready for school?"

"Yeah Stiles, I'm coming" she says, putting her hair up in a messy ponytail.

"Take your time"

"I'm ready, let's go"

I nod as she walks straight past me, not even looking into my eyes.

"When was the last time you talked to Derek? He told me you didn't respond to his texts all day yesterday"

"I just didn't feel like talking to him, just like how I don't really feel like talking to you right now about this Stiles"

"Okay, sorry. Look, I just want to know if you're-"

"I'm fine" she cuts harshly.

I nod, even though I don't agree or believe one bit. When we get to school, Scott is there waiting for us, but instead she just walks straight past him.

"How can we help her?" Scott sighs.

"I honestly have no clue. She won't tell me what's wrong, what's got her so down all the time. She barley talks to Derek, or me, or you or Lydia"

"Is she coming to lacrosse training this afternoon?"

"I mean, I think so"

"Good, that's good maybe we would talk to her then"

"You could. I've already tried and failed" I note.

"Well then I will try"

"We need Derek to, he can get through to her I know he can"


	13. Chapter 13

Alex POV

I tighten my lacrosse stick strings in the locker room. I have to be in the girls locker room, so it's only me, but Kira, Malia and Lydia always come and sit with me.

"Lex" I hear a familiar voice say.

I stand up and walk to Derek. He puts his hands on my arms and looks at me worried.

"Are you okay?"

"I'd be a hell of a lot better did people stoped asking me that. Look, Derek, I can't be with you anymore" I state.

He looks at me, in pain.

"Lex? Why? What did I do? What-"

"It's nothing you did Derek, I just can not be with you anymore. I'm sorry, I have to go practise" I sigh and then rush out on to the field.

"Alright! Girl Stilinski! You're on defence, everyone else line up! Let's go!" Coach orders and then blows the whistle.

I stand in my position and as the first person goes, I just use all my rage in the game and defend. I hit him and he goes flying in the air, then lands face first on the dirt.

"That's what I'm talking about! That's my girl!"

Everyone cheers, as another person goes and I hit them. Then it's Scott. He runs towards me, I know how he works. So I pretend to go one way slowly, letting him past, then I turn around fast, grab him and throw him onto the ground. I kneel down to help him up.

"Lexie! What is going on with you?"

"I'm playing the game Scott" I glare.

"Lydia told me you broke up with Derek like two minutes ago-"

"Exactly. It was like two minutes ago, I'm over it, so you can get over it too"

"Lexie, you loved him so-"

"Love fades Scott, it only leads to disaster trust me. Alright who's next?" I shout.

After the game, I head to a place in the woods where Stiles, Scott and I use to hang out. I go there with a bottle of vodka and sit down by myself, chugging it down. I hear a snap in the trees and sigh, turning around to see Derek.

"What are you doing here, Derek?" I question.

"I'm here because I told you I wouldn't leave you. You can't break up with me Lex without having a god damn reason-"

"I have a reason Derek! The reason is me! When I'm with you, all I think about is how weak I am! How, I can be used to hurt you, how I cause you pain! Derek, you were going to join a pack of killers jsut to protect me! I can't let you do that! I am not worth it Derek! I'm weak, I am ugly and cold and you deserve so much better than me. You deserve better than a human, seventeen year old stupid girl like Alex Stilinski. So I'm giving you the chance, take it"

"I don't want the chance! I want you! You are all I want. I know you're going through hell right now-"

"Do you know what I'm going through Derek? Cause I don't! But I know that I don't want you! I don't want to have to see you! I don't want you to speak to me again!"

He nods and steps back.

"If that's what you really want"

"Yes! It is" I sigh.

I then watch as Derek walks away and disappears into the trees. I take another sip of my bottle, when I look over and see Scott.

"Another person coming to ruin my night! Great" I scoff.

"Stiles is worried about you, so is your Dad and so am I"

"So is everyone apparently" I scoff.

"Just tell us what's wrong"

"What's wrong? Scott, I nearly died! I laid, in the cold rain, bleeding out until Lydia woke up. I just laid there dying because I couldn't move, I didn't have any strength. Then Stiles came and I said goodbye because I was dying. Then I lost my baby, I was so excited you know? I wasn't even scared, I just wanted to have my little girl and make sure she was happy. Instead, I was so weak, that I ended up killing her. I was meant to die Scott, I should've died. Because then I would have to feel all this pain! The pain of loosing everyone! Claudia, Allison! Everyone that's left like Isaac!"

"Why won't you let us help you?"

"Because, you can't come near me. I'm the one that kills everyone. I killed Claudia. I killed Allison, and, I killed my mom" I declare, my lip beginning to tremble.

"You did not k-"

"I did Scott! Nothing you say will make me think any different! So just leave! I don't want you here, I don't want anyone here" I plead.

"Okay, I'm going"

I turn up to school and it's late, I have glasses over my eyes because I am super hungover. I walk into class and take a seat at my desk.

"Well nice of you to turn up Stilinski!" Coach scoffs.

"Couldn't miss my period with you Coach" I smirk.

"Yes well, I was just about to say, the team bonfire tonight! I know that there will be drinking, but know that your team captain, Scott McCall, will be there to make sure all of you are being responsible!"

"Are you okay?" Lydia questions quietly, leaning over.

"I'm fine, why?"

"You just look sick"

"I'm hungover"

"On a school night" she sighs.

"Sue me" I scoff.

"Hey, Lexie, did you want a lift to the party tonight?"

It's Theo. I completely forgot he was here. I smile and nod. I face back to the front and Stiles turns to me.

"Lexie, don't go out with-"

"Don't tell me what to do"

He shakes his head and sits back properly in his seat.

"Take your shirt off"

I'm completely drunk. I rip off Theo's shirt and he rips off mine. We are in the school bathroom, going at it.

"You take yours off" he smirks.

I do. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, then he puts me up against the sink where we continue to make out. However, it's more he is kissing me. The alcohol has taken over and I can't really be in control of myself.

"Theo, I'm too drunk" I sigh.

He still continues to kiss me and pulls down my pants. I then shove him off, but he just grabs me by my wrists, lifts them above my head and holds me against the wall. He kisses my neck as my eyes begin to close.

"Hey get off her!" Scott shouts.

He rips Theo off me, and as soon as he does I fall to the ground. Stiles catches me before I hit the ground and holds my face to his.

"Lexie, Lexie you alright?" he asks.

I shake my head.

"She wanted it!" Theo declares.

"She's too drunk to move or speak! Asshole" Scott hisses, he takes off his jacket and gives one side to Stiles, they both help put it on me.

"Stiles"

"Yeah I'm here"

"I wanna go home" I plead.

He nods and his hold on me gets tighter. He sits me in the jeep and Scott hands me a water bottle. I start drinking it and by the time we drop Scott home, then when we arrive home, I'm pretty much sober. I turn to Stiles and stop him from getting out of the car.

"I don't know what's going on with me. I can't explain it to you, I can't even explain it to myself and I am scared as hell Stiles. I am so sad, all I see is everyone I've killed and it's all that is in my head how much of a disappointment I am!" I admit.

"Lexie, you did not kill them and you are not a disappointment"

"Stiles, will I ever stop feeling like this? I'm scared. And I'm so, so sorry for everything I've said to you, I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment to you I'm sorry-" I stop because the crying gets to much.

This is the first time I've cried since the accident. Stiles gets out of the car and runs to my side opening the door. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me out. He holds me tight and I hug him back.

"You're going to be okay, maybe not now, but I will be with you every step of the way Lexie, I promise I'm not leaving"

Stiles POV

Finally.


	14. Chapter 14

Lexie POV

I miss Derek. But this is better for him, he won't have to have me as his girlfriend. Weak, human, killer, Alex Stilinski. I should just put that on my resume. I fix my hair up in the mirror, I couldn't be bothered to brush it but, I just put it in a bun and call it a day. No makeup either, which isn't really new for me lately.

"You look beautiful" I turn and see Scott.

"Sure" I scoff, "Thanks"

"I'm going to kick Theo's ass today, me and Stiles"

"It's fine. I started the makeout-"

"But then you got to drunk. He should've stopped. If he's trying to get into our pack he's started shit" he states.

I nod.

"Let's go"

He grabs me wrist before I walk past him out the door.

"Derek asked me and Stiles about you. He's giving you you're space because apparently you asked for it, but, Lexie, he needs you and you need him"

"He doesn't need me Scott, he's fine"

"I don't think so" he states.

I forget what he says and just walk out of the room down to the jeep. Eventually the boys come and Stiles starts driving.

"I'm sorry, for what you guys had to see last night. With me and Theo. I was drunk and he was just there and-"

"You don't have to explain yourself" Stiles cuts.

I look to him thankful and smile. He smiles back and then we arrive at school. I take a deep breath and get out of the car. As I look to the front of the school, I see Theo.

"Son of a bit-"

"Stiles stop" I demand.

We walk up the stairs to the front of the school.

"Theo I'm not mad at you, I was drunk and started the make out, just know that it isn't going to happen again okay? We all good?" I ask.

"Yeah" he nods.

"Great"

I grab Stiles and Scott then drag them inside with me. We all split up, Scott and Stiles needing to speak to coach whilst I need to go to my locker. I leave my locker and go into the girls bathroom, when suddenly, the loud speaker starts playing.

"Hello, fellow students. My name is Garrett, you might remember me, you might not. But, you will after today. I am going to kill every last person in this school, well, the ones I don't like for example, Alex Stilinski, Scott McCall, Malia Tate, Lydia Martin and others. But be happy, I'm giving you a warning. I'm also not the only one here with a gun. Because, after I shoot the principal, it's game on"

I jump when I hear the gun shot through the speakers. Everyone starts running and screaming. Teachers are yelling to get in the classrooms. Girls trample on me out of the bathrooms. I eventually get up, my stomach was hit and is now aching. When I look outside in the hall, every door is closed. I rush back into the bathroom stall, put the toilet lid down and stand on it. I grab my phone and see text messages.

"Everyone go to the Hale Vault now!" Scott texts.

I go to respond, but everyone else's messages are popping up.

"Me, Malia and Kira are here where are you guys?" Lydia's pops.

"Two minutes away. Lexie where the hell are you?" Stiles asks.

I'm ages away. I can't make them come and get me.

"I'm nearly there, I'll meet you"

I send it through and then turn off my phone. I can't stay here. I get down, then open the door and look down the hall. It's empty. I quietly open the door and start walking in the direction of the vault. I am about to look around the corner, when I feel a hand go around my mouth and pull me into the janitors closet. I gasp and am about to scream, until I am turned around and see it is Derek.

"Are you okay?"

"How did you know?"

"Your Dad texted me. Where are the others?"

"In the vault"

"Let's go" he nods.

I nod and walk out behind him. We make it to the vault and walk inside.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" Scott questions.

"Sherif texted me"

"So what do we do now?" Lydia questions.

"We wait until the police get Garrett"

"He said there were others" Malia notes.

"He's lying" Scott states.

"How do you know?"

"I listened to his heart beat, when he was on the speaker"

"Does he know about the vault?" Kira asks.

"No" I shake my head, "He shouldn't"

"Well let's just wait it out, Dad will text me when they've got him" Stiles sighs.

Then everyone moves. Scott, Kira and Lydia go sit in a corner. Stiles and Malia the other side. I look to Derek, then I look away and go sit down by myself.

"Derek" I call.

He turns to me, shocked, but walks over and sits down beside me. We both lean against the wall and look ahead of us.

"So" I say quietly.

"You haven't been answering my texts"

"I know I'm sorry. I just, I've been giving you your space"

"I never asked for it" he sighs.

I fiddle with my fingers in front of me.

"How have you been?" I ask.

"Without you, not the best"

I want to say me too, but if I say that, I'll be with him again and he deserves better.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop"

"It's fine, you're upset-"

"But I've been rude and harsh. I'll respect your decision. Friends?"

"Friend" I smile sadly.

"Garrett's in custody" Stiles announces.

Derek stands up and then gives me his hand, I take it and he helps me lift up. We all make our way out of the school, they're giving students the rest of the day off. I see Stiles call me over to him, but before I leave, I grab Derek's wrist.

"Thank you, today, you, helped me get to the vault, safely. Without you I probably wouldn't gotten hurt so, thank you for saving me, again" I scoff smiling.

"Always" he responds strongly.

I smile and then walk past him to Stiles.

"You two all good?"

"Yeah, I think so" I nod.

"Are you good?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Good, because Lydia is throwing a party tomorrow tonight and I was hoping you'd be up to come"

"Yeah, sure, sounds like fun" I nod.


	15. Chapter 15

Lexie POV

"Lets party!" Stiles shouts like a lunatic.

Scott and I look to each other laughing st him. We walk inside and head straight to where everyone is dancing. I feel someone tap on my shoulder and turn to see Theo.

"Hey!"

"Hi" I smile.

"I got you a drink"

"Thanks!" I grab and take a drink, "Wanna dance?" I ask.

He nods. We both are dancing, I start to feel a bit off but I'm guessing it's cause I'm getting drunk already.

"Hey, do you know where a bathroom with no line that spreads down ten people is?" he questions.

"Yeah! I'll lead the way. It's the ensuite upstairs" I state.

"Thanks" he shouts above the music.

I lead him upstairs, down the hall to the bedroom ensuite. When we get inside, I put my hand to my head, it's raging. I hear the door lock and turn behind us.

"Why are you locking the door?"

"So you can't get out" he chuckles.

"What-did you spike my drink?" I question.

"I was wondering when you'd click on"

I drop my cup and Theo throws me hard onto the bed. I groan, my neck hurt. I watch as Theo takes off his shirt and then climbs on top of me.

"Theo, don't do this, please" I beg.

"Oh, I'm doing this, and I am excited" he smirks, as I feel him pull down my skirt.

Parrish POV

"Everyone who is underage, get out now!" I shout.

Of course, everyone then runs out past me. I see Stiles and stop him.

"I won't tell your dad"

"Thanks man! If you catch my sister, tell her she should've run faster" he chuckles.

I roll my eyes and nod. I go upstairs to check all the rooms and make sure everyone is out. I open one of the doors to the room, and am startled, when I see Alex Stilinski, naked, with the sheets covering her, pass out in the bed. I rush to her and check her wrist, she has a pulse. I look down and see that the sheets are stained red. She has been raped. I grab my radio,

"Someone call the Sherif down to the scene asap, his daughter has been involved in an incident, call an ambo. Bring Stiles Stilinski back inside"

"No, not Stiles" she croaks awake.

"Cancel brining Stiles Stilinski inside"

"Copy deputy"

I put my radio back and I look to see Alex's eyes slowly opening. She then fully awakes and quickly covers herself with the blanket.

"Bring up a pair of pants and jumper now" I report to the radio, "Alex are you okay?"

"I'm fine" she says clearing her throat.

"Do you know what happened to you?"

"Yes, and no, I can't remember who did it"

"That's okay, here" I say, grabbing what is a pair of men's tracksuit paints and a men's hoodie, "Would you like to put these on?"

She nods.

"I'll leave you to get changed, I'll be right outside okay?"

She nods again. I step outside just in time as the Sherif is running towards me.

"She's putting on some clothes. Sherif, she seems okay, but, she has been raped. I'm sorry, an ambulance is on its way to check her out" I declare.

He puts his hand to his mouth and shuts his eyes. He's horrified and upset. I would be too, I am too, Alex is a great girl and didn't deserve this.

"She can't remember who it was" I add.

Suddenly the door opens, we both turn to see Alex.

"Dad I'm fine, can I please, just go home?"

"Sweetheart, you need to get checked by the ambulance-"

"No, we'll go see Melissa"

"Okay, alright that's fine. Come on I'll drive you lets go" Sherif nods, "Can you notify Stiles to come to the hospital please?"

I nod and watch as Alex walks slowly beside her father.

I arrive at the Stilinski house and knock on the door. It opens to reveal Scott and Stiles laughing.

"Parrish my man! What's going on?"

"Stiles, there was an incident at the party. It has to do with Alex"

"What?" Scott questions confused.

I take a deep breath and tell them what has happened.

Lexie POV

"I just can't stay out of this hospital can I?" I try a joke, to lighten the mood.

Melissa looks to me sadly.

"I think you need to stop coming here, even though I do love seeing your gorgeous face"

"Is everything okay?" I ask her.

"Yes, everything checked out good. It just, might hurt there for a while and you will experience cramps in the next two to three days from the, trauma" she reports.

I nod and slide of the chair.

"Can I go?"

"Yeah of course"

"Thank you"

I walk outside and see Stiles and Dad standing beside one another. Stiles runs to me and puts his hands on my cheeks, then looks at me all over.

"Stiles stop, I'm okay. You too Dad, you're on shift, go back to work"

"No, I'm going to come home with you-"

"Dad please don't, you're on shift. Jsut, drop us home. I love you and I know you're just one call away"

He gives in and nods, then drives us home. It's a silent car drive. When we get home, I immediately have a shower. But when I get out, I still feel dirty. I lay in my bed, but my eyes are wide open and I feel cold and alone. I quietly stand up and walk into Stiles room.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm awake" he nods, sitting up in his bed.

I look to him and I can't stop my lip from trembling.

"I feel, so violated and used. I-I feel dirty and I can't get it off, it hurts. It hurts so much Stiles, it hurts. Why can't anything good happen to me?" I cry.

He pulls me down into the bed next to him and holds me in his arms tightly as I cry.


	16. Chapter 16

Lexie POV

Somehow, the whole school found out what happened to me last night. When I get to school with Stiles, everyone in the hall, literally stops and stares at me. I gulp, but just keep on walking. We have lacrosse first period, so I just walk fast to the girls locker room so I can be alone. But, I'm not alone, Theo walks in.

"Leave me alone" I beg, yes, I know it was him, but I remember what he said to me when I was coming out of the drug.

"If you tell your dad or any cop it was me, I'm going to kill the Sherif"

I walk backwards, trying to get awake from Theo.

"Why are you wearing so much clothes? It's not what you usually wear"

He's right. I'm wearing a t-shirt, Dads flannel and his jacket, jeans and boots. It's not very cold, I just didn't want to show to much skin, I still feel gross.

"I just am" I state.

"Well, tommorow, you better be wearing less clothes, or you'll face the consequences. Alex, I am not in charge of you, I have total control baby" he grins, he stands in front of me as I am backed up against the lockers.

He puts his hand on my cheek and grazes it, he leans forward and kisses my forehead, then leaves the room.

My hands are shaking, I put my hand to my mouth and take a deep, shaking breath. I slide down the lockers and put my knees to my chest. A tear drops down my cheek.

"Lex?"

I quickly stand up as I see Derek walk into the room. I wipe my cheek and then force a smile.

"Hey" I sniff.

"Are you okay?" he questions worried.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"I heard what happened. You know you can tell me the truth. Are you okay?" he asks.

He reaches to grab my hand, but I put them behind my back defensively. I gulp and nod.

"I'm fine, I'm good" I assure him.

"Then how come you won't look me in my eyes?"

I look up to him, and I do as he says, I look into his eyes.

"I'm hurt but, when you get hurt you heel. I'm going to be fine" I state.

"Unless you scar"

I look to him sadly and nod. I walk past him towards the door.

"Don't you have practise?"

"Don't really feel like playing" I state and then walk out of the locker rooms.

I leave the school and run out to the car. I sit inside and bang my hands against the wheel, mad that I am crying again. I eventually calm myself down, but then, my phone dings. I pick it up and see I've been sent a photo. I open it and it's a photo of me, completely passed out, in bed. Naked. I'm laying down on my stomach, the photos shows my back and my full ass. I gasp and look to who it was sent too, six hundred other people. It was sent to the whole school. No, no this can't be happening. I rush out of the car and into the school. As I do, everyone chuckles. Boys woo and comment on my ass. I can breathe my heart feels like it's going to pound out of my chest. I see Derek, he grabs me and pulls me into a classroom with him.

"What's going on Lex?"

"I think, I'm having a panic attack" I state.

"How can I help? What do you have to do?"

"I have to focus on something else, but, I can't. I can't breathe, I can't-"

Derek's lips go on to mine and he kisses me. I kiss back, my lips aching for his. I then realise I can breathe and I lean back. We both look into each others eyes shocked.

"I can breathe again"

"Yeah. That's good"

"It is. Thank you"

"Always"

We are both still locked in a trance, our eyes lost in each other's. Then I remember what happened, how weak I am. I shake my head.

"Friends, were friends. I'm sorry, I'll see you later Derek" I rush outside and run into Stiles and Scott.

"We've been looking for you" Scott states worriedly.

"I've been-"

"Hey Alex! Cute ass! Mind showing it to me so I can get another pick? Or maybe flash your front so I can get the full body?" a boy laughs.

"You, you talking to my sister, Alex? Cause you better hope you weren't? We're you Josh?" Stiles glares.

"Hell yeah I was-"

Josh stops speaking when Stiles' fist meets with his face. Stiles punches him twice, leaving Josh on the ground.

"Anyone else want to make a comment?" Stiles declares, "Good, delete the photo! You disgusting assholes"

He walks back to me and I grab his hand, looking at his knuckles.

"Stiles-"

"I'm fine. Are you?"

"I'm fine, I just want to go home though"

"I have a free, I'll drop her home" Scott notes.

Stiles nods and kisses my forehead, then I walk with Scott out to the jeep.

"I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you. I don't know why the world is so messed up, you are a good person. A great person and you do not deserve any of what is happening to you" Scott sighs, sitting in the car.

"Thank you Scott" I smile.

He leans over and hugs me. I hug him tight back and he then sits back and starts up the car.

When I get home, I walk inside and shout. I go to my room and throw my glass vase at the wall made. I throw my books. I shout mad and in pain. I hate this. I hate everything why can't I just be fucking happy.

"Lexie! Lexie!" Derek shouts.

I don't stop throwing and yelling. He rushes to me and puts his arms around my chest, holding my arms down. He holds me tightly, I eventually stop yelling and just stand numb in his arms.

"Lex"

"Everything bad is happening to me, Derek. Why do I deserve this? I don't understand" I confess, my breath shaky.

I turn to face him and stop him before he can speak.

"The truth is, when I broke up with you, I thought that would be better for us. I really did. But, it's driving me crazy. You're the only person I think about and one of the few that make me feel special!"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that, all I think about is how much a miss you and all I feel, is how much I love you"

I rush over to Derek and put my lips on his and we kiss passionately. I lean back and smile, looking into his eyes. Then, their is a knock at the door, I look down my window and see it is Theo. I turn around to Derek and grab his hands.

"Look, don't leave, but don't make a sound stay up here. Derek, listen to me downstairs"

"Lex what's going on?"

I just shake my head and we walk downstairs, opening the front door.

"Hey" I smile.

He lets himself in and laughs.

"You know, I have wolf ears too. So I know that Derek is upstairs and you told him to stay. You're a stupid whore! Did you tell him what I did?" he shouts and throws me into the wall.

I hit my head but before Theo can even think about hurting me again, Derek grabs him and throws him across the room with a roar.

"I raped her! I raped your slut, weak, little bitch of a girlfriend" he laughs.

"Son of a bitch" Derek storms towards him and punches his face hard.

Stiles and Scott suddenly rush into the house and over to me.

"You okay what happened?" Scott asks worried, he and Stiles helping me off the floor.

"Theo-Derek stop you're killing him!" I shout.

Derek stops and throws Theo's body to the door. He laughs and stands up.

"I'm in control, of all of you, you just have no idea what's coming next. For the boys who just came in, I raped your slut weak, little girl Alex and I got to say, it was amaz-"

Stiles storms towards him and punches his face, then kicks his stomach. I run over and grab him, pulling him away. I stand in front, all of the boys behind me.

"I'm not going to tell my Dad, so don't hurt him, you never said anything about telling my friends" I declare.

"That's right, you're smart Lexie! You're my favourite you know? I'll be seeing you all soon" Theo chuckles and then walks out of the house.


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you worried?" I ask quietly.

My naked body, in the arms of Derek's. He is drawing circles soothingly on my shoulders.

"About what?"

"What Theo said, what's coming next, do you think he's telling the truth?"

"I don't know, I mean, I don't see why he'd have a point to lie. What I do know, is that, no matter what it is, we can beat it. We always do, promise me something okay? Promise me that we will stay together"

"I've made stupid mistakes Derek, pushing you away is my worst. I love you more than my heart can hold, I'm sorry I make mistakes. Just stick with me, I'll get better"

"I love you so much"

I squeeze my arms tighter around him.

I haven't gone to school for the past three days. I couldn't face it after the photo was leaked and every time I think of Theo going near me I feel like I'm about to a have a panic attack. I sit in the jeep, watching the other students make there way inside.

"Hey, you can do this, I'm right here with you" Stiles assures me, grabbing hold of my hand and squeezing it tight.

"Yeah, Stiles promise me something; no fights. You got detention and kicked of the game tonight for the last one so just please, no fights. I don't want anymore fights from you, Derek or Scott" I declare.

"Okay, alright. I'll keep my puppies away" he sighs, kissing his fists stupidly.

I laugh and shove him, then we both get out of the car chuckling.

"Let's do this" I whisper to myself and then we both start walking into the school.

When we go inside, nothing. Everyone is in their own conversations. I feel so relieved. I walk to my locker happily with Stiles, but when I open it, someone has covered my locker walls with the photo of me and spray painted the word 'slut' on the inside of my door. Everyone is laughing and taking videos. I rip down the photos, as many as I can hold in my hand, then I slam my locker shut and storm off. I throw the photos in the bin then lock myself in the girls bathroom. There is a knock at the door, and I hear a voice I haven't heard in a while.

"Alex, Alex let me in"

I open the door and then lock it as soon as Lydia gets inside.

"Look at me. You are Alex Stilinski, the only girl on the lacrosse tena since freshmen year, the kickass girl in our pack. You are strong as hell with everything you've been through. Jackson did stuff to humiliate me when I was younger. You know what I learnt?"

"What?"

"That I shouldn't have hidden. And all I want to change now, is I wish I could have walked down this schools hallway, with my head up looking badass as hell"

I chuckle and grin. She's right, a photo of me doesn't mean anything, it shouldn't bring me done when god knows I have faced way bigger problems and enemies. I nod.

"If I'm doing this, you're doing it with me Lydia Martin" I smile.

We adjust our makeup with Lydia's bag, make ourselves look powerful. Then I grab her hand and unlock the door. We lift our head's high, shake our hair and step out. We both strut down the hallway, everyone staring. Boys are looking with their mouths open, girls with envy and shock.

I see Josh and stop in front of him.

"If you ever thought you actually would stand a chance with me, you kidding yourself. You're a bench warmer Josh, and I'm fucking Alex Stilinski. By the way, nice eye" I smirk, commenting on the black eye Stiles gave him.

Everyone cheers on my comment and I keep on walking with Lydia, Scott and Stiles joining walking behind us.

"That was badass" Scott chuckle, putting his hands on my shoulders, Stiles wrapping his around Lydia's nodding.

"I was all Alex" Lydia insists.

"Hell nah, it was Lydia"

"It was both of you!" Stiles laughs.

I stand with Lydia and Malia as we are getting changed for sport.

"So the charity game against DevenFord is tonight you excited?" Lydia asks.

"Yeah, I wanna win so bad, we always loose against them" I note rolling my eyes.

"It's cause our team sucks" Malia states casually.

Lydia and I both turn to her.

"I mean, we suck apart from you and Scott" she notes.

I nod laughing, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and we all walk out to the gym.

"Okay, attach yourself to the harnesses, then get a partner, race each other up. No one hurt themselves, no one die and no one ask me questions because I'll be over there! Sitting at my desk, trying to figure out how the hell my team full of delinquents will win tonight!" he yells.

I laugh, looking to Scott and Stiles who come and join us.

"Partner?" I ask Scott.

He nods and we both get our harnesses on.

We stand at the bottom watching Stiles and Malia.

"Hurry up Stiles!" I shout laughing, Malia heaps in front of him.

"Come on man!" Scott adds.

"It is hard and I am high up right now" Stiles argues.

Once they're done, Malia obviously winning. Scott and I start to get ourselves ready.

"No wolf powers alright?" I smirk.

"Okay" he chuckles.

We start climbing fast, I reach the top and then when I am halfway down, my hook starts to undo.

"Scott!" I gasp as I'm trying to fix it, but it breaks free and I start falling.

Instead off hitting the hard ground, I land in someone's arms and then we both fall. I open my eyes and see, Theo. I glare and get out of his arms fast.

"Jesus Christ Alex, are you okay?" Stiles asks worried.

"Yeah I'm fine" I sigh.

"You're welcome" Theo scoffs.

"Seriously?" I glare.

"Stilinski! I told you, I didn't want to be interrupted! You fell like three metres, shut up! Next pair go!" Coach shouts.

I roll my eyes and Scott comes down.

"You alright?"

"Guys I'm honestly fine, I beat you" I laugh looking to Scott.

"You fell!"

"I won"

"I'd say she won" Theo notes from behind us.

"No one gives a shit what you think-"

"Stiles" I stop him, holding his wrist as he tries to move forward, "Let's go sit down, watch the others"

"Yeah" he nods, still glaring at Theo as we walk away.

"Coach is more stressed about this game then the whole team combined" Scott teases.

"He's got bad blood with there coach, always have. Considering we've lost every game, Coach always gets crap" I chuckle.

Everyone's laughing but Stiles who is sitting next to me, i turn my head to him and put my hand on his.

"Stop, I'm fine, ignore him" I plead.

He nods and wraps his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him.

"Hey coach! What's the plan for tonight?" Stiles asks, knowing trouble will happen.

"Tonight? My plan? To keep you on the bench boy Stilinski because you suck! You suck because you asked me a question! Shut up!" Coach yells.

We all laugh and Stile nods pouting his lips.


	18. Chapter 18

I arrive at school and make my way to the girls locker rooms to get changed. On my way, I see Stiles. He's at my locker with a scrub, rubbing off 'slut' on my locker. I smile sadly as I make my way over to him.

"Stiles" I say, announcing that I'm behind him.

He turns around and looks to me, then puts the scrub in the locker.

"I just wanted you to come to school tomorrow and your locker be clean" he explains.

"Thank you Stiles, really"

"It's nothing. It's nothing, I should've done so much better. I shouldn't have left you alone at that party, I shouldn't have let you get stabbed I-"

"Stiles stop!" I plead, I grab his hands and take a deep breath, "Thank you, Stiles. Not for the locker, for sticking by my side even though I have tired to push you away so many times. I love you"

"I love you too" he sighs and hugs me tightly.

"Now, I have to go get ready and so do you, I'll see you on the field twin brother" I smile.

He nods and I walk to the locker room. When I get there, I see Theo waiting outside.

"Look Theo, thank you, for stopping me from falling and probably dying. But honestly, I hate you so much, there is no word to express my hate towards you. So you need to leave me and my friends the hell alone" I demand, stepping past him, going into the locker room, slamming the door shut.

I catch the ball from Scott and run down, dodging the other teams defence. I get the goal, my third of the night. The crowd goes crazy and the boys all come pat me on the back. I look to the crowd and see the girls, Dad and Derek all cheering crazily.

"Hey Scott! We've got this in the bag! Where's Brett tonight?"

"I don't know, but we're up five we got this!" Scott laughs happily running off.

I follow him and we continue to play the game, Coach yelling out orders.

"McCall! Stilinski I love you! You're my kids! They're practically my kids I raised them!" Coach yells proudly.

Suddenly, Scotts face stops laughing.

"Something's wrong, the other team...I can hear Brett's sister, they can't find him" Scott declares.

"Supernatural wrong?" I question.

"That's what she thinks" Scott nods.

"We need to pause the game, we need to do something" I suggest.

"I got it" Stiles whips his hand up and then starts running towards the other team, actually, it's our team.

He goes over to Liam and shoves him. All of a sudden they start fighting, I laugh and then me and Scott sneakily leave the pitch. Obviously not too sneaky because I see a body next to me, I turn and see Derek.

"What's going on?"

"Brett's missing" I state.

"So where are we going?" Derek questions.

"To him" Scott answers.

I look to him confused but follow. When we reach the boys locker room, we walk in and see Brett on the ground, blood staining his lips.

"Help" he pleads.

All of a sudden, two kids come out from the lockers, standing behind Brett. One of them roars, there eyes yellow, but there hands flame with fire. The other also roars, with claws of a werewolf.

"Go!" Derek instructs.

I rush to the other side of the lockers as they both fight off. As they are fighting, I quickly run to grab Brett and carry him to the other side, then sit him down against the lockers.

"Are you okay?" I question.

"I'm fine. What are they?" he coughs.

"I have no idea" I admit.

Soon enough the fighting ends, when I hear smashing of glass. I rush around and see that our two mysterious bad guys have jumped out the windows. I go to Derek and scan him up and down, checking if he is okay. He nods assuring me and wraps his fingers with mine, I turn to Scott and Brett, still holding Derek's hand.

"So, what the hell was that? Actually what the hell were they?"

"One of them, had the strength and fangs of a werewolf and the eyes, but his hands were hellhound" Derek notes.

"The other guy, he was werewolf but his strength was like double the usual" Scott adds.

"So what, they've been altered?"

"No, made" Deaton announces, walking into the locker room.

"Genetically modified supernatural creatures. A dangerous game to play, extremely dangerous and I don't know how to could have been done"

"When we were fighting, before hey left they both just froze, it was like they thought or were listening to something then they jumped out of the window" Scott explains.

"Maybe they were under control? I have heard of a serum, that if injected, puts them in a trance of obedience to who ever is controlling them. It's called dominance"

"Figures" Stiles scoffs.

"Is there a way to stop it? Erase it?"

"You have to make the serum that kills it, then inject that into the victim. The ingredients are hard to find, however I know people. Whoever has dominance, wouldn't have just made two toys. I'm going to go away for a while and find the ingredients, a lot of them. You need to make sure these victims stay hidden from normal people, I doubt whoever is in control of them would want to hurt the unsupernatural because they would've done so already. But, you need to protect Beacon Hills. I know you all can do it" he declares, then turns around and starts leaving.

"Doc! Thank you" I smile.

He nods, smiling as well then leaves the vet. I turn to Derek and lean my head on his chest tiredly.

"It's been a big night. We should all head off" Scott sighs.

Everyone agrees and I nod goodbye to Stiles as he walks off with Malia.

"Come on, let's get you in a bed, my sports star" he cheers.

I smile happily and kiss his lips.

"I can't believe we actually won, it's crazy" I chuckle.

"It was a great game, even though basketball is a much more reasonable and better sport-"

"Stop it!" I laugh, he always starts this argument.

We are sitting in the car and I look to Derek nervous.

"I have a question to ask you. Now, you don't have to come I understand. It would be completely fine I'd just hang out with the Lydia and the others. But I mean-"

"Lex what is it?" he laughs.

"Do you want to go to the prom with me tomorrow night?" I ask nervously.

He leans over and kisses my lips romantically.

"Yes" he smiles.

I smile even bigger. I was really hoping he'd say yes. We get out of the car and then go to his room and sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Prom. I'm so nervous, I've fiddled with my dress for the past half hour, plus my hair, makeup for another half hour. Dresses aren't usually my thing. I'm on the lacrosse team, I live with two men, or boys most of the time. I look at myself in the mirror and question whether I should even go. I hear a knock at my door and Dad say it's him. Stiles has already gone to pick up Malia, Derek should be here soon. I go and open the door, Dad looks at me, his jaw dropping.

"Honey, you look, absolutely beautiful. Just like your mom" he smiles proudly.

I blush and then hug him tightly.

"I love you Dad"

I hear a knock out the door and take a deep breath, I look to Dad and then walk downstairs. I open the door and see Derek standing there, in an all black suit holding a corsage. I smile nervously, and he doesn't say anything.

"Oh no, Derek what's wrong? I look awful don't I? You know what, lets skip the prom. I don't wear dresses, I'm on the lacrosse team! Let's just not go, no one will care. I look like an-"

"The most beautiful, gorgeous person I have ever seen" Derek cuts.

I look at him in shock and can't stop the huge, dorky smile on my face.

"Really?"

"No question. Are you ready?"

"Yes" I smile, "Bye Dad!" I call, then grab Derek's hand and we rush down to his car.

We arrive at the school and everyone stares as we walk in, probably by the fact that Derek Hale is my date, even though people already knew that he's my boyfriend. Stiles and Malia walk over to us and I smile.

"Malia you look great! You too Stiles"

"You look gorgeous" Stiles smiles.

"This is going to be the best night ever. It's going to go perfect, our last prom"

Stiles and Malia nod, a song comes on and I grab Derek's hand, pulling him onto the dance floor with me. After we've dance to a couple songs, Derek leans towards me,

"Hey, mind telling me where the bathroom is?" he asks quietly.

"Yeah, that door in the middle over there" I nod, pointing at the door.

"I'll be right back" he kisses my cheek and then leaves.

Carrie, a girl in my grade walks up to me.

"How in the hell did someone like you end up dating someone like him?" she questions harshly.

"Actually, it wasn't very hard. How did someone like you, fit into a dress like that?" I glare, she's very skinny but, she pissed me off.

"You whore" she yells and is about to get closer but Coach comes over.

"Carrie! Leave! Alex is on the lacrosse team, my lacrosse team! You don't stand a chance!" Coach supports.

I smirk and cross my arms as Carrie walks away with her friends. Coach turns to me.

"Thanks Coach, I appreciate that" I smile genuinely.

"You're a good kid Stilinski, stay out of trouble" he says, very kindly.

It's a different side of coach that people do not see a lot or ever. I furrow my eyes at him and smile. As he walks away, I realise Derek is taking a while. I try to find Stiles or Scott but I can't, I stand outside of the bathrooms and sigh.

"Forgive me for doing this" I say, looking to the roof and then entering the male toilets.

No Derek, no anyone, but there is blood and a smashed window. No, tonight was going to be perfect, it was meant to be perfect. I can't ruin Stiles' night, or Scott's or Malia's or Lydia's. I quickly clean off the blood, then I sneak out of the prom and too Derek's car. I get my phone and call his number.

"Derek! Derek where are you please tell me you're okay" I plead as he phone answers.

"He can't come to the phone right now. I need a human" someone says.

"Who are you? Where is Derek?" I demand.

"He's, occupied"

Suddenly I hear shouts and screaming. It's Derek and he's in pain.

"I'll come! I'm human I will come! Just stop hurting him please!" I plead.

"No! Lex don't!"

"Good, come. You will find me, I'm closer than you think"

"No, that's not good-

"I'm closer than you think, you boyfriend is a Hale"

The phone hangs up.

"No! No god damn it" I scream hitting the wheel.

Suddenly there is a knock on my window and I turn to see Theo. I open the door and glare at him. He looks at me, and I know. I shove him back hard. It starts to rain but I don't care.

"You know what has happened! Where is he? Theo where is Derek tell me now!" I scream.

"I don't know! I don't know anything! All I saw is Derek being pulled out of the window" he explains.

"Why didn't you do anything? Why didn't you help him? Why!" I yell mad and upset.

"I don't know him! Why should I care? I'll help you find him okay? I have a scent, give me something of his" he sighs.

"This is his car, it smells like him just smell it" I demand.

He nods and sits in the car. I think off what the man on the phone was saying, he's closer than he thinks and my boyfriend is a Hale.

"The Hale vault, he's got Derek in the Hale vault" I start running into the school.

"Wait wait!" Theo grabs my wrist, "Aren't you going to tell Scott? You can't go by yourself! Whoever has Derek will kill you!"

"No, I do not care about me, I need to save Derek. He has saved me so many times, I need to save him and we are not telling Scott because this is our prom and my friends deserve this. Now, get out of my way, I don't care if you come or if you stay. I don't care" I hiss and then run past him.

He groans and does not follow me. I get to the vault and bang on the door.

"Derek! Derek!" I scream.

The door opens and I am immediately grabbed by the throat. I see I am in the hands of Theo. Derek is in front of me, on the ground, a pool of blood around him. I immediately start to cry just seeing Derek there barley conscious.

"Theo, it was you, this was all you all along" I glare.

"I needed to find out how strong you were. Now I know, you're the strongest of them all, you would run into danger even though you're just a human. I'll need you later, so, you choose now. I have the liquid that will save Derek from the poison I've injected into him. You choose save him, you join me. You don't join me, he died. You'll get tonight and, then, I'll get you from your house tomorrow morning and you will be with me. You don't tell anyone and if you go against me, I will kill everyone you've ever cared about-"

"I'll join you Theo, just save him, please" I beg mad.

He nods and lets me go, I watch as he goes and sticks a needle of liquid into Derek.

"When will he wake up?" I question.

"Soon, don't worry" he chuckles and leaves the vault.

I rush over to Derek and sit on the ground, lifting him up into my lap. He suddenly starts coughing madly, I put my hands in his.

"It's okay, you're okay! I'm here you're okay" I repeat.

"Lex! Lex, are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I laugh, "You're the one who's been cut and poisoned. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine with you. You, how did you know I was here? How did you save me?"

I look to him sadly, but force a plastered happy face.

"The person on the phone gave me a few hints and left a needle with a liquid, I took a chance"

"Why would they do this to me and then leave? I didn't see who it was" he coughs.

"I don't know. I love you Derek, I love you"

"I love you too" he sits up, gaining strength and puts a loose piece of my hair behind my ear.

"I mean it, I am totally in love with you. When you were gone I thought, I thought that-"

"I'm okay, Lex I'm okay"

"I love you"

"I love you too, come here" he grabs me and holds me in his arms.


	20. Chapter 20

I stay on the ground with Derek as we wait for him to heal.

"I'm healed-"

"Let me check don't stand" I instruct.

I grab the hem of his shirt then lift it off over his head. I look at where the slash marks once were on his chest and stomach, that have now disappeared, just leaving stains of blood. I put my hands over his chest, feeling his abs and his warmth, then, I look up to him and put my lips with his. Fireworks rushing through from my lips to my whole body. We both lean back, resting our foreheads on each other. Derek then grabs my face with his hands and kisses me again powerfully. We continue to kiss as Derek's hand move up my back, unzipping my dress. I lift it off over my head and smile at Derek.

"God, you're beautiful. I love you" he sighs smiling.

"I love you too" I smile as our lips connect once more.

The car pulls up outside of my house, I turn in my seat to face Derek.

"Thank you, for tonight, it was lovely, apart from me thinking you were dead" I chuckle softly.

"Yeah, thank you for saving me"

"Always" I smile.

"There you go again"

"What?" I laugh.

"That beautiful smile"

I blush, then lean over and kiss him.

"I love you Derek Hale"

"I love you Alex Stilinski"

I nod and then leave the car. As I close the door, a piece of my heart breaks off. I go inside and Stiles isn't home. I go straight to my room, and start packing my lacrosse bag with clothes.

I wake up to my early alarm and get dress. I grab my bag and walk downstairs, opening the door to reveal Theo. He stands tall and with a smug smirk on his face.

"Hello Lex"

"It's Alex to you" I glare.

"Lex? What's going on?" I hear a voice, I turn behind me and see Stiles.

"I'm-"

"She's with me now Stiles" Theo declares.

I watch as Stiles face, turns to hurt, so quickly. He looks at me confused and walks towards me.

"No, look I don't know what's going on but Alex you aren't going with him. You know what's he's done to you-"

"Stiles, I'm going with him" I state strongly.

"Whatever he is holding against you, we can figure it out. You're not leaving with him I won't let you-"

"Stiles let go! I'm going! You can't stop me" I argue, pulling my wrist out of his hand.

He looks at me shocked. I turn around and look to Theo.

"Lets go" I gulp.

"Lex! Give me a reason! Why are you going with him I don't understand?" Stiles shouts.

I turn and look right into his eyes.

"Because, I've chosen a side. It's his"

I don't look back, I turn away and get into Theo's car with him. He drives off and I can feel my heart beating so badly it was to escape my chest.

"That was brilliant" Theo chuckles.

I look out the window and wipe the tear that drops down my cheek. We arrive at his house, a place near the woods. We go inside and he shows me to what is my room. I get into the bed, under the sheets attempting to feel safe. Then, Theo walks in, taking his shirt off and getting into the bed, right next to me.

"What the hell-"

"Theres only one bed sweet heart"

"Then I'll sleep on the floor-"

"No you won't, you'll sleep here" he states, grabbing hold of my wrist, extremely tight.

I walk into school standing beside Theo. As we walk in, Stiles, Scott, Malia and Lydia are all at Stiles' locker. Scott rushing towards me, Theo and I both stopping.

"Lex, stop this, don't be on his side. After everything he has done to you-"

"Stop it Scott" I demand.

"No he's right! Lex how could you do this to us? He's Theo and we are your friends!" Lydia sighs.

"You were her friends, she doesn't need you or want you anymore" Theo announces.

"How about you let her talk jackass" Malia growls.

"He's right. He's absolutely right" I nod.

I glance back at Stiles who is leaning against his locker, then I shove past Scott and continue walking to class with Theo.

"I still, don't understand why you want me" I note.

"You'll know soon enough" he chuckles.

We enter English class and I sit at the back with Theo. Halfway through the lesson, the teacher gets a call and it's for me, saying I have to go to the principals office. I grab my books and make my way, but as I am walking, I feel someone grabs my arm and pull me into the locker rooms. I look to see Scott and Derek.

"Are you serious?" I scoff and go to walk out, but Scott stops me.

"You need to tell us what is going on-"

"Nothing! I am with Theo, get over it!"

"No Lex no! You and I, last night, what was all that fake? Pretend? You can't tell me it was because-"

"It was. It was all pretend! I don't need you guys in my life! Scott, I certainly don't need you and you're Alpha traits. Derek, I don't need you, you're just a guy that thinks he's in love, I'm not in love with you. I was in love with the thought of you. Now I've come to my senses, Theo helped me and I am with him now. So you all need to drop it and stop trying to get me back! Because I am not coming back" I yell.

They are taken aback and speechless. I don't know what to say, what do I say? Nothing. I turn around and make my way out of the room.

"What about Stiles? You know your twin brother?" Scott asks.

I look behind my shoulder at Scott.

"He doesn't need me, and I don't need him" I state.

"I don't know who you are. But it shows, that clearly you're not always as important to someone as you think" Derek hisses.

With that, I quickly rush outside to Theo's car, hiding behind it as I fall to the ground in tears. I hit the car madly and then feel someone grab hold of me. I turn and see Theo.

"I'm taking you home"

"To my home-"

"Don't be stupid, get in the car Alex" he demands.

When we get to the house, I see a huge pin board, with locations pinned and photos of dead bodies.

"What's this? When did you do this?"

"It's been there for a long time, you didn't notice it last night cause it was dark" he notes, "It's the hybrids moves. Where they go, I'm trying to figure out how they choose people to take back and change them. I'm also trying to find the lab with the dominance"

"Hybrids?"

"Two supernatural creatures mixed together"

"I don't know the name of the people who attacked Derek and Scott. I didn't even recognise them. Although they had black running through their veins-"

"That's the dominance" he nods.

"Who would want an army of supernatural, what is he or she going to use them for?" I question.

"Nothing good, but, for now the army isn't very big, I've only tracked those two that attacked Derek and Scott. I don't think anymore have been made. I saw them the other day, killing a wolf, he was a lone wolf"

"Why didn't you fight them or stop them from killing him?" I yell mad.

"I don't care about him and how the hell was I meant to beat two hybrids on dominance! I couldn't stop them" he scoffs.

"Still you could've at least tried" I sigh.


	21. Chapter 21

I snuck out of the bed. As quiet as I could and I go home. Dads car isn't there so he's on the night shift, but Stiles' car is. I go inside and he is in the living room. He looks to me, but then looks back to the TV.

"Stiles, the hybrids, they're going to create an army. Those two, that Scott and Derek fought the other day are the only two made so far. But, Theo has watched, three werewolf's have been killed and taken away. They'll be injected with the dominance and made. You need to tell Scott, it could be anyone"

"Sure. Lex, I don't want to talk to you. Like you said, you chose your side, so stick on it" he demands, glaring mad into my eyes.

I swallow, not letting myself start crying. I nod.

"You're right, I shouldn't have come, sorry"

As I turn behind me, I see the hybrid. The werewolf hellhound one.

"Stiles. Go get your bat, now" I state, I run to the hybrid, kicking him at his neck, giving Stiles time to run.

He rushes off. I grab the lamp and smash it into two on my knee, then as the hybrid comes towards me I start using my fighting skills against him. He suddenly gets one ahead of me and throws one of my stocks out of my hand. I gasp, but as soon as I'm about to get hit, Scott roars, the hybrid turning around to him and roaring back. They both begin to fight, Derek also walking in, Theo close behind him. Crap. Everyone is fighting, Stiles and I watching on. Scott is thrown across the house, then, the hybrid grabs Derek by the neck. He drops him when he has lost his breath and I watch as he is going to strike Derek. I quickly get Stiles bat, then run over, block the hybrid from Derek and smash him in the head with the bat, then I kick his stomach, punch his face and trip him over so he lands back on the floor. He groans and runs out of the house. I turn back to Derek and look to him worried. We both just look at each other, longingly.

"Lets go Alex" Theo demands.

"Yeah" I nod, then lead Theo out the door.

"We'll talk about the fact you left and came to see Stiles when we get home" he growls mad.

He holds me against the wall, his hand around my throat.

"I said to not talk to them! I told you not to! You know what I said-" he glares.

"I'm sorry" I choke, unable to breathe.

"Damn right you are, you talk to them again; it's only if you are telling them you hate them or being mean to them. You need to reject them, if not, I'll kill them all. You make them break, hurt them. Got it?"

I nod, unable to speak. He's punches my face and then hits my head against the wall and I fall to the ground unconscious.

It's been three days. My bruised eye can now be covered with makeup. I haven't seen any one of my friends or family because I haven't been to school.

"Why'd you do it?" Derek asks, grabbing my arm before I can walk into school.

It's Friday, I have lacrosse training so Theo isn't with me.

"Do what?"

"Save me!"

"I don't know, I probably shouldn't have because if I didn't you'd stop talking to me and leave me alone. You'd realise that I do not care about you Derek. Do you understand that? I don't care about you and I don't want to speak to you!" I shout.

Be mean, get him to go. If he stays he'll die. He will die because Theo will kill him and it will be all my fault.

"Yeah, I understand, clearly" he hisses mad and storms away.

I take a deep breath and continue walking until I get to the lacrosse field. I stand on the side away from Stiles as coach walks over.

"Line up! Stanly you're in goals! Boy Stilinski your light defence! Practise your shooting, because you all suck!" he orders.

We break out and stand in our line. As it is my turn to go, I play with my stick. I run forward, but instead of stiles doing 'light defence' he storms towards me and hits me, sending me flying backwards. I groan, Stiles stands above me.

"Sorry, but you're on the other side, so I'm not" he notes.

I stand up mad, at myself but it looks like I'm mad at Stiles.

"Coach I'm sick" I state and then start to walk away.

"You don't have the right to be mad Alex! You ruined us! Everything is you're fault, you're the bad guy here. I say this, with every truth I hold, you are not my sister anymore and I never want to be around you again" Stiles shouts behind me.

I continue walking. Keeping my head up. I get into the girls locker room and start taking off my pads. Suddenly the door opens and closes, I then see Scott.

"Theo isn't here. I've checked, no, you're going to tell me what the hell is going on" he demands.

I can't, but Theo isn't here. I can, I have too.

"Scott, I don't want to be with him. You have to know that" I whisper.

"But we don't! Not anymore! Lex the things you've said to us, to Stiles and Derek! They're gone crazy-"

"The night of prom. Derek was taken and poisoned. He never saw who hurt him but I did, it was Theo. He gave me the choice to save Derek and join him, or watch Derek die. If I left him or told you guys, he said he'd kill all of you. Scott, he just wanted to use me to break you and the pack. He wants to beat you down until you break. I don't know why, but he does" I confess.

Scott looks at me shocked, suddenly, he moves fast and wraps his arms tightly around me.

"I'm going to get you away from him-"

"Scott no. He's so much stronger than you think he knows so much more. Every night he goes out searching for the hybrids"

"Okay so we'll do it strategically"

"No, Scott we won't do anything and you can't tell anyone. Especially Stiles or Derek. What I've done to them, they'll never forgive me"

"They will if they knew the truth!"

"No, they wont. Goodbye Scott" I sigh.

I walk out of the room and turn around the hallway, immediately running into Theo. He grabs me aggressively, then punches me unconscious.


	22. Chapter 22

I gasp awake. I'm in the house, Theo's house. Why am I here? I am beaten and bruised, enough so I can't move. Suddenly, I hear footsteps and Theo walks into the room.

"I told you what would happened if you told them"

"Don't kill them, just kill me, please" I beg.

"Oh, but that would be to-"

"You want to break them, kill me. Then they'll find out why I was horrible to them and they'll regret being horrible to me. Kill me and you'll break Scott McCalls, true Alpha pack" I declare.

"You're right, maybe I should just kill you" he laughs.

"No!" I hear a loud roar, Scott standing at the door.

"Scott! You're here, finally. Where's everyone else? Oh, no one wants to come and save her do they?" he laughs.

"I do" Scott declares.

"That's just not good enough" he sighs, then shoots an arrow that gets Scott shoulder.

He immediately falls to the ground. I get up to run over to him, but Theo throws me to the ground.

"Wolfsbane and kanima venom. Immediately paralysed"

Theo called Stiles from Scotts phone giving him a location. He tied me up in a cupboard, where I can see through the crack of the door. Theo has tied them all up by there hands to the roof. Lydia, Stiles, Derek, Scott and Malia. The werewolf's obviously having a special rope keeping them tied.

"You guys, the 'unbreakable' pack. I could kill you all now if I wanted to. Don't worry I won't, I need you" he laughs, "I've had the best past few days you know?"

"With Alex?" Stiles questions.

"Yes, with her. She's so innocent and beautiful. God, she is beautiful" I watch as he walks over to Derek, "This annoying you Derek, me talking about her"

"She's not here, so clearly she doesn't care if we are being hurt" Stiles scoffs.

"Stiles don't" Scott pleads.

"Why? He's right" Derek sighs.

"I have a confession to make, a little story" Theo starts, "The night of prom. Derek was taken, electrocuted, slashed and poisoned. He didn't see who it was, but it was me. When Alex found him, I said he choice was to watch him die or, join me, and I'd I've her the poison antidote"

Derek roars madly.

"If she didn't help you, I said, I'd kill everyone of her friends. If she told you, or made it seem like she was still on your side, I'd kill everyone. She broke your hearts, but all the while you where breaking hers even more! I've heard what you guys have said to her, I mean it's rough, how quickly you turned on your friend, girlfriend and, your family!"

"Stop!" Derek yells, his voice not mad, hurt.

"But, she didn't follow the rules, on many occasions. When she went to go see Stiles and warn him, so kindly. When I she saved Derek's life and then, when she told Scott this afternoon. She broke my rules. So, now I'm going to kill one of you. Stiles, today its you"

No. I watch as they all try to get out of there ropes. I continue trying to undo mine that were tied around my wrists and break free. I look next to me and see a bat. I jump out of the closet and hit Theo right on the head, sending him falling down. I gasp, my body still aching from the bruises.

"You're rules, are stupid" I glare, then kick him in the side as he's down.

I get a knife I see on the table and cut Malia and Lydia down first.

"Thank you"

I nod and half heartedly smile. I then go to Scott and cut him down. He hugs his arms around me tight. I then go over to Stiles and cut him down. He doesn't say anything, he looks in shock. I go over to Derek, as I cut him down, I realise this is the closest we've been in a long time. I cut him down and he goes to touch my hand but I move back.

"You all should go" I clear my throat.

"We're not leaving you with him" Lydia shakes her head.

"Look what he did to you!" Malia exclaims looking at my bruises.

"Look what he was going to do to Stiles! You all need to go! Now, please. I can handle him, he won't hurt me-"

"You don't know that"

"He needs me for something, more than just to hurt you, I know it. Just go, please" I beg.

Malia nods, then grabs Lydia's hand and they both walk outside. Scott sighs defeated and follows them out.

"Lex...thank you" Stiles stutters.

"Always" I respond sadly.

"I-"

"Go Stiles, go" I plead.

He nods, I watch his eyes have watered and he quickly wipes his tears that have fallen. Now, its just me and Derek.

"What I said, to you, Derek. I was wrong. I'll always save you" I state, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Lex-"

"You have to go. I need you to go"

I watch as he walks out, the door closing behind him. I break. The tears fall, and so do I. My body aches and is full of bruises. I see Theo starting to wake up. I wipe my tears and stand up.

"You stupid bitch-"

"Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to stay with you, I will not go to school I'll have no contact with my friends or family. You will not hurt them or touch them. I'm with you Theo, I won't risk anyone I love getting hurt again. Deal?"

"Deal. That's why I chose you"

"I'm going to go have a shower and then go to bed" I state.

He nods and I turn away. My tears start to fall again. I get into the shower and let the water rush over me. The hot water. Stiles, the way he looked at me. He said that he never wanted to see or talk to me again, that I'm not his sister. Derek, I was horrible to him. I was so bad to him. All of a sudden, I feel hands on my back. I gasp and turn around, then Theo forces to me against the wall, holding his hand against my mouth.

"You're beautiful, I told him you were beautiful"

I scream and try to get out of his hold. But then it all happens so fast and, it's too late. He's done it again, I'm broken, he's broken me, again.


	23. Chapter 23

It's has been a week. The worst week of my life. Theo moved us, he didn't want the others to find me and they haven't. I haven't spoken, seen or heard from any of my friends or family. I miss them, so, so much. I sit across from Theo at the table as we both eat.

"I need to show you something, come" he demands.

I nod and follow him, he takes me down to a basement I didn't even know was here. It looks like an investigation room. There's a pin board filled off facts and photos of the hybrids. Then there is a table, it has syringes and a large cylinder bowl.

"What is this?" I question.

"It's where I make the hybrids" he declares.

I turn to him in shock.

"Now, I'm going to see what happens, when you inject a human with multiple supernatural powers"

"Theo no, don't do this" I plead.

He laughs and walks towards me. I go to grab a pole I see, but he beats me and grabs my arms.

"Not today sweet heart" he laughs.

When I wake up, I'm tied to a chair. My ankles and my hands behind the chair. I groan as I wake up, my head is groggy. I hear a noise, I look over and see Theo. He walks towards me and then crouches down.

"Perfect, you're awake. This is probably going to hurt, but, I don't think that you care. I mean, you don't have your friends, no family. Derek hates you! You have no one. You probably want this to hurt" he chuckles.

"She's got people, she's got us" I hear a voice, then look up to see it was from Stiles.

Theo laughs, then jumps up and sticks the needle right near my neck, I feel the cool metal against it.

"You move closer to me and I'll inject her" he threatens.

"No, you won't, not when I have this. It's the antidote" Deaton announced, appearing into the room, passing the bag of antidotes to Scott.r

Also appearing, from another entry are five hybrids.

"They're under my dominance. Hybrids, kill them. Kill them all!" he demands.

"Stiles take them and go!" Scott yells and I watch as he grabs Lydia and Deaton then they run out.

All hell breaks loose. Scott is fighting off two hybrids, Derek two and Malia a hybrid and Theo. I watch as they work together, all of them giving the antidotes to there hybrids, who once injected with the antidote fall immediately unconscious. Theo, was knocked out and is unconscious. We won, we've won. Scott rushes over to me.

"Why did you come? How did you know?" I question.

"We've been searching all week. We don't leave a pack member behind" he declares.

"Scott...thank you" I sigh.

He nods and unties the final rope, letting me free.

"I'm taking Theo to Eichen house with Deaton. He won't escape there and he can rot and suffer. Lex, I am so sorry"

"None of this is your fault, none at all. Thank you" I say, then watch as he takes Theo out.

It's just me and Derek again.

"Derek, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you. You have to know, that staying with Theo, was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. Hurting you and oh, hurting Stiles. Hurting you all, I will never forgive myself" I cry.

"I forgive you, Alex I for-"

"Don't, Derek don't forgive me I don't deserve your forgiveness" I shake my head and then rush out of the room.

I run into Stiles who was about to come in.

"Stiles, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I left you without telling you the truth. I'm sorry that I hurt you and caused you pain. I am so sorry that I betrayed you. I just, I couldn't loose you but I know I've already lost you. I'm sorry. I love you" I cry.

"Lex stop-"

"I just need to be by myself" I rush upstairs to the room I've been staying in.

My chest feels like it's going to explode. I scream and throw the side table clock at the wall, then I throw the frame, then the glass off water that was next to the bed.

"Lex! Lex!" Stiles yells, rushing over and grabbing my hands in his, "You're okay. I forgive you. You are my sister and I'm sorry I gave up on you. I shouldn't have it was wrong and I am so damn sorry. Lex I love you, I love you"

I look to him shocked.

"You love me?" I whisper.

"Yes, god, Lex I love you I never stopped loving you. I know why you did what you did, I love you and I forgive you" he declares.

"Stiles, I'm so sorry" I cry, moving closer to him, letting him hold me in his arms, "I'm so sorry"

Stiles took me home. My home. As we walk up to the door, I stop and take a deep breath.

"You okay?"

I nod and then we continue to walk inside.

"Stiles?" I hear Dad call, he rushes to the entrance and when I see him, I break.

"Daddy" I cry and run to him.

"Oh, my gorgeous girl" he sighs as he holds me in his arms, "Were all together now, everyone is home and safe"

Stiles joins and I feel him hugging me on the other side. I'm home. I'm with my family. I should be happy. But I'm not. I'm laying in my bed, unable to sleep. I can't sleep. I look to my phone, it's three o'clock in the morning. Slowly and quietly, I get up and walk to Stiles room. I get into his bed, causing him to wake up shocked.

"I'm just a bit scared, I can't sleep"

"What's scaring you?" he asks.

"Theo. But, mainly, loosing you again" I confess.

He sighs and pulls me into his arms.

"We use to sleep like this when we were little, when mom died"

"Keeping you safe"

"Yeah" I smile sadly.

He holds tight and I feel safe. Still not happy, but, safe.


	24. Chapter 24

"You haven't spoken to Derek in two days, you should speak to him" Stiles notes.

"He doesn't want to speak to me"

"Yes he does. Lex listen to me, we all forgive you. We want you to forgive us"

"I do, Stiles all of you deserved to be mad at me. Let's just go to school okay?" I plead.

He nods, but as I step inside. I just can't do it.

"I'll be back, I'll see you at training" I yell as I run out of the school.

I get into the jeep and drive to Derek's. When I get there, I run up to his loft. Knocking on his door. It opens and I see him there.

"Lex" he gasps.

"I love you, I love you so much. I want you and nothing else. I would be surprised if you did but, do you still love me?" I ask.

"Derek" I hear a voice say, I look behind Derek and see a girl, wearing his shirt.

I gasp and put my hand to my mouth.

"Oh my god"

"Lex, please let me-"

"Derek, please, don't come near me" I plead and then rush off, hearing him saying he's going to come after me.

I get into the car and to school. I feel numb, like my heart is gone because it has just been broken to many times. I go sit at the groups table, we all have a free.

"Derek, cheated on me. I went to see him and there was a girl wearing his shirt" I blurt.

Stiles and Scott immediately turn to me shocked.

"He what?" Scott asks.

"Lex!" I hear Derek yell.

"You son of a bitch" Stiles shouts and I watch as he punches Derek hard in the face.

"Stiles!" I gasp, rushing over, Scott next to me.

"Look, i didn't-"

Scott suddenly punches Derek's face.

"Scott!"

"No, Derek you need to leave. Now" Scott demands.

"Lex I am so sorry. It was stupid I-"

"Damn right it was stupid. Leave, don't come near her again or we'll do a hell of a lot worse then punch you" Stiles threatens mad.

"Lex, please-"

"Go Derek, just go" I add.

He sighs of defeat and I look into his water filled eyes.

"What you said before, I do still love you"

"Then why did you cheat on me!" I burst upset, walking towards him, "I have been through complete hell and it was all to protect you because I love you! Then for you to, have sex with another girl I just, I'm not mad. I know I hurt you, but, right now, Derek the pain I feel is nothing I have ever felt before. It is all because of you, the one person I'd never though would hurt me"

I look around. Everyone is staring.

"Don't you dare say you still love me when you don't mean it. Goodbye, Derek" I sigh, then walk past him outside.

"I don't want to see you again" I hear Stiles state, followed by Scott's, "What you did, when she has done everything for you...she deserves better"

I continue walking, wiping my tears, keeping my breath steady or at least trying to. I get outside and turn around, seeing Scott and Stiles.

"Don't tell us to go because we won't" Stiles declares.

"Okay, well then let's go"

"Where too?" Scott asks.

"Our spot, I need to tell you guys something that, you don't know"

Stiles nods, hearing the seriousness in my voice.

(Super short but uploaded because my phone is going to get wiped)


End file.
